The Games of a Satyr
by Anjie-Kun
Summary: In a world of Greek Mythos the Hikaris are three little Satyrs who are turned into females for spying on the nymphs. They are distraught and are set on finding a way to undo the curse only to find trouble in the games of three handsome Satyrs known as the Yamis. What will happen to these half goat creatures? Will there be Trouble...or Love?


**Tricks and Troubles**

In the world of Greek Mythos all of nature is found to be full of beauty as you would expect but, beyond that it also held mystical enchantment and wonder. Creatures of various forms and walks of life humans, beasts, and many combinations of both exisisted, frolicking and fornicating below in the land of the mortals while from above the Gods and Goddesses watched over the lesser beings with intent, and from the more immature; mischief. Sometimes the younger of divines liked to play cruel jokes on some of the more deserving creatures, who take their freedoms on earth too far and in some cases not far enough. For those of the latter they are destined for so much more than whatever simple existance they lived so a mighty hand was sometimes offered to give the mortals a push in the right direction. One of the the Gods/Goddesses to do this was none other than Mai-Aphrodite.

This lovely young goddess of love was always using her magic to facilitate love between certain individuals; once she used her powers along with the help of fellow goddess, Cecilia-Gaea goddess of nature, to create a plant that would spore pheromones onto anyone who touches it. Afterward the person would be too irresistable for anyone to stay away even those of its own gender. Most of it was in good fun but the reason for such cruelty was necessary for helping a poor lonley centaur find a mate. That flower helped him find true love and eventually the scent wore off after serving its purpose. Mai was content with the plethura of love that emitted from below in the mortal world at this moment. The majority of it came from the forests where the half creatures resided, for it was the begining of spring.

This was the time where creatures were choosing their mates and spreading their abundance of affection everywhere. The goddess had recently sent out her cherubs to assist with mating rituals for some of the creatures like the centaurs and minotaurs. It was probably the most wonderful peace the dear goddess could ever hope for, feeling everyone's love and being rejuvenated by their prayers. She reveled in her content until she was disturbed by the gods' pesky messanger, Jono-Hermes. "Hello Mai what are you doing?" He asked as he poked his head out form the cloud behind the beautiful goddess. Mai let out a sigh of aggravation before answering, "I was enjoying the praises of the mortals and the peace before you showed up." she said annoyedly.

The young god ignored the elder goddess as he continued flying over her in tedious little circles. "Jono stop bothering Mai!" called a new voice, it was Ishizu-Diana goddess of nature and fertility. "But I wasn't doing anything!"Jono whined. Being one of the youngest of the gods he was proned to be the most immature, he loved playing jokes and bothering the other higher beings when he wasn't messing with the mortal creatures. "I just wanted to watch the mortals too." Jono answered. "Well do it quietly!" Mai said as she looked down toward one of the half creature forests. As expected there was love happening in more ways than one. In the forest beasts and half creatures were choosing there mates and multiplying rapidly just as the Gods had intended.

Mai was quite proud of her work in spreading so much passion around, it was perfect, until suddenly a sight had caught her attension one that was a potential threat to what she had created [with Cecilia's and Ishizu's help that is]. It was a pitiful sight; three young little male satyrs staggered through the foest beaten and bruised by what Mai could only assume were rivals for love. "Oh my goodness! What happened to them?" She asked in shock. "Who?" asked Jono as he too tried to get a look. He and Ishizu saw the young satyrs baring bruised bodies and, heads hanging low in despair Jono hummed in wonder of what had happened.

The eldest looking one was dark skinned likely part Egyptian, he had light blonde hair, lavender eyes, and his goat legs and ears were the same color as his irises. The second oldest was much paler with white hair, chocolate brown eyes, and sky blue goat legs and ears. The youngest was also pale but not as much as the white haired one, he was shorter than the other two and had tricolored star shaped hair of black with magenta tips, and crooked gold blonde bangs with a single fringe hanging in the center of his forehead, and he had large adorable violet purple eyes, and blue goat legs and ears. All of these features were mared by black eyes, aforementioned bruises, and cuts.

Ishizu-Diana made a huff as she observed the boys. "Oh. I've seen those three before, they're a group of adolecent satyrs that are always watching the nymphs at the waterfall." Mai's expression turned into one of scolding. 'A couple of peepers? Heh they probably got caught, kinda serves them right.' she thought. "The littlest one has an crush on one of them but she's extremely vile when rejecting him, the other two just tag along for support and curiouity." Explained Ishizu. Mai then softened her expression now feeling a little bad for the young satyr, it was probably his first love. "Who is the nymph that he likes?" She asks. "Her name is...Téa I believe." Answered Ishizu.

"Uhg! I've watched that girl! I've found her plenty of wonderful lovers but she would always discard them for another." Mai screeched in sudden anger. "Ungrateful brat! She's now pining after a satyr named Yami and she prays for him to fall in love with her nonstop! She hardly deserves it." Mai finished as she looked through the trees from above to find the nymph in question. She soon found her in a waterfall with four or five other nymphs, frolicking with a trio of handsome satyrs. Téa was trying and obviously failing to flirt with one of them.

Jono noticed her and could plainly see what Mai meant when she spoke of her. She was clearly desperate and though she was beautiful she was also a nuisance. "She's always relying on my guidance to get a mate but like most nymphs one lover is never enough for her, I refuse to help this time!" Says Mai in a haughty tone as the other two looked at the scene pitying the poor satyr who was trying to inch himself away from the nymph as she continued talking his ear off.

Téa was so oblivious to his feelings that the Gods could sense her confidence, she believed that she was winning him over, but in reality it was quite the contrary. Ishizu then noticed a group of familiar battered faces watching the same thing they were from a rock platform above the water fall, if getting beaten up was the result of their spying they seemed to have not learned their lesson. The elder goddess looked at the brutalized satyrs and then back at the nymphs and more desirable satyrs, and as she registered what Mai had told them about the nymph known as Téa, soon...a perfect idea came into her mind one that would teach those younger looking satyrs a lesson about respecting a female's privacy, and mess with all of those shallow nymphs.

"Hey Mai I have an idea." Ishizu spoke mischievously then pulled the other goddess over so she could talk into her ear. Jono wanted to hear too but the two ladies just pushed him away as Ishizu shared her thoughts with the love goddess. An almost evil smile formed onto Mai's lips as she took in the information. The golden blonde beauty pulled away with a nod saying, "Lets do it!" Jono was left confused by all the secrecy he hated being left out of the loop, knowing everything is in his nature as a messanger god after all. "Ready?" Asked Ishizu, Mai nodded her approval and began concentrating a beam of magic into her hand. Ishizu used both her hands to form a beam of her own in the center between her palms. Once the beam was at a decent size she whirled it gently and spoke as she worked her magic into the ball of light. "A shade of the moon for mystery, pure flower petals for beauty and innocence, and a touch of nectar for sweetness..." she mumbled before holding out the ball to Mai, "...and now for a little passion, and a hint of...desirability." Mai added as she combined her magic aura with the dark haired goddess'. The orb glowed blindingly bright as it all came together, Jono had to cover his eyes with his arms so as to keep his sight intact.

Soon the light died down and Mai had concentrated it to a semi large ball of purple and yellow energy. She hid the magic inside her hand to be called out again later, "I won't be long!" Mai said cheerfully as she formed into a white dove and flew off toward the half creatures' forest. Jono just scratched his head in confusion, "So...What the hell are you guys planing to do?" He asked. "You'll see." Ishizu answered as she watched the bird form of her friend fly away to make some much deserved fun of those shallow nymphs and indignant satyrs.

**Three Little Satyrs**

From the rocky platform above the nymph falls there sat the three little satyrs called the Hikaris, by name; Malik the oldest, Ryou the secnd oldest, and the smallest was called was Yugi. They were all considerably cute males with lithe forms and soft boyish features but they lacked the masculine physiques necessary for attracting attention from any female creatures. Without any hope for garnering any romantic affection the three would satisfy their curiosity of the female form by coming to the waterfall on the edge of the forest and watch the beautiful nymphs bathe. Personally they would never want to fool around with any of them because of their rude stuck-up attitudes, but they were pretty with their green skin and flower like hair, it made them desirable enough to want to watch at least. The nymphs may have been lustful creatures but their standards were far too high for the Hikaris to ever reach, so they would stealthily watch the girls from the bushes then laugh about the nature creatures' obliviousness later when the three were alone together.

Another reason why they spied was because poor little yugi had developed a sort of infatuation with one of the nymphs named Téa. She was well known around the forest for having multiple lovers which was normal for most nymphs but she wasn't ecxatly kind when she was approched by someone beneath her standards, which included Yugi. He didn't exactly love her, he just used her as a fantasy girl for the love life he knew he'd never have and it was enough, until the Yamis came along. That's what they called the manlier counterparts to the satyr trio. These three were rougher looking, more masculine, and had crazier hair than the little Hikaris. Marik was the oldest one who looked like malik but had had more wild blonde hair, crazy half lidded dark purple eyes, and dark purple goat legs and ears. Bakura was Ryou's counterpart but had silver hair instead of white, dull brown eyes, a slight tan, and faded dark bluish green goat legs and ears. Finally the youngest and surprisingly the leader Yami [not that surprising since the group is named after him] he was a replica of yugi with sharper features, maroon colored eyes, and his black star-shaped hair had red tips, and a few blonde fringes that shot up into his hair like lightening bolts. He was shorter than the others but still taller than Yugi, and he also had a slight tan, and dark blue goat legs and ears. The Yamis were also void of hair on their chests unlike most of their kind but they had horns on their heads like most satyrs do, however in both instances the Hikaris were the exception.

Ever since the Yamis came around it had been hard to spy on the nymphs like usually. There were lucky days when they either didn't catch them or weren't there but most days they would run them out or rough them up enough to make them leave. Today had been especially brutal however the cruel nymphs [mainly Téa] had the Yamis beat up the poor Hikaris. The message to stay away was clear but they remained rebellious by watching them high above ground behind some rocks despondent and sorrowful of their predicament. It was clear that even their days of fanticising were over. "Tch! Despicable sluts!" Malik quietly exclaimed though it was loud enough for the other two to hear. "Malik! Don't be so vile!" Said Ryou. "Well they are! They didn't have to get those animals to beat us up!" Complained the light haired satyr. They continued to go back and forth while Yugi just sulked over the reality he tried to avoid for so long. He knew Téa would never care for him but to see her be so cruel as to do what she did, it hurt. No matter how immature or invasive their spying was such violence shouldn't have been necessary, and the salt on the wound was that now she was flirting with someone else nearly mocking him. The littlest satyr was deeply heart broken despite the falsehood of his feelings.

Ryou and Malik had stopped fighting long enough to notice Yugi being so quiet. Ryou could sympathize with Yugi's feelings. The younger male was always trying to see the good in people even wenches like Téa, seeing that image shatter was sure to be really upsetting. The whitenette came over to his friend and gave him hug around the neck as a single tear slipped from the blue-legged satyr's closed eyes. Malik also came over to join in the embrace as well. Together the three shared in each other's hopelessness to never know the true bliss of a lover's touch.

Just as the three were hugging a lovely white dove came flittering down, Malik's little light purple goat ears twitch at the sound of the wing beats, making him turn to look for the source. Once he saw the dove it began to shine brighter than the sun radiating a luminous purple light, soon all the satyrs were watching this incredible phenomenon. Suddenly in a subtle flash the shape of what looked like a long haired woman was visible in the light before her tangible form began to set in. The satyrs covered their eyes from the blinding light as the figure became solid. She had long course light blond hair, playful purple eyes, and was dressed down in silky white cloth that covered her well endowed chest and private parts. The boys didn't really know what to make of this it was all really shocking.

"Hello boys!" She said kindly enough the satyrs had no idea how to respond to this being, she was clearly a goddess but, which one and why was she here? The only one brave enough to ask questions was Yugi. "Wh-Who are you?" He got out. The divine woman giggled before answering, "My name is Mai-Aphrodite, the Goddes of love, and beauty of course!" She tossed her hair flirtaciously with a wink of her eye. The boys were highly confused as to why the goddess of love herself was there. "I already know who you three are: Yugi, Ryou and Malik; the Hikaris. I've been watching you." She added knowingly, now the boys' confusion was replaced by curiosity. Yugi had theorized that she was there because of his heart break over Téa but before he could ask she clapped her hands in anticipation and said, "Alright! Now that introductions are out of the way lets get rid of those nasty cuts, and bruises. You can't go meeting you true loves looking like that." She snapped her finger causing the satyrs to gasp as they found themselves surrounded in a warm light. Then in a flash the light disappeared and the boys' bodies where healed of all their injuries bringing clearity and flawlessness back to their skin and faces.

"There good as new! You guys look so much cuter without all that damage that was done to you." The boys all looked at their skin and marveled at how fast the magic worked. Still curious especially over that last part of the goddess' statement, Malik decided to voice his concerns. "Um...Thank you Goddess for healing our wounds, but what did you mean by "meeting our true loves"?" Asked the elder satyr as the other two looked up in wonder of what the answer would be. Instead of giving an reply she raised her hand and formed a semi large yellow and purple orb of magic. Two of the boys were fascinated but Malik was very weary of the strange power. Suddenly before anything was said three beams of light shot out of the orb and into the center of the young satyrs' bodies.

"Ah!" They all let out as the lights force their way into the boys which made Yugi stumble backwards and fall off the cliff and into the water.

"My work here is done! Good luck you three!" Cheered the goddess before she disappeared into the fading aura of her own light.

**Mystery from Above**

Below in the enchanted waterfall the nymphs and dark satyrs played around amorously while off to the side Yami was sitting with a green nymph who had pink fauna for hair and blue eyes. He was doing his best to ignore her please to join the others in the water but her desperation was getting out of hand. "Come on Yami lets go swimming!" She whined. Yami just ignored her wondering why the Gods would torment him like this. He only came here to protect the nymphs' privacy when bathing, and to keep an eye on his dear companions to make sure they didn't go too far with the "games" they played with the women. None of them were very appealing to him, because of how shallow they seemed to be. He honestly hated to beat up those other satyrs but at the time the nymphs seem to fear for their lives, now he could see that it was merely a façade.

As Téa huffed in annoyance Yami brooded over how scared and sad the littlest satyr looked after they sent them off. Téa swore up and down that they meant to harm her and the others, but afterwards he wasn't so sure. All they'd ever done in the past was peep, they never tried anything and that made Yami's blood boil to find out that the girl lied and made him hurt three fellow satyrs for no reason. Even though they weren't exactly innocent they still didn't have to hurt them [too much]. He watched as Bakura was chatting up a green skinned,purple fauna haired nymph on a rock and Marik was chasing another through the water, she had white fauna hair and two blossoms sprouted on the top of her head, yellow skin and brown eyes. Yami sighed content that at least his friends were enjoying themselves, he just wished his company was more...sweet by nature and mysterious to give him somewhat of a challenge. He didn't enjoy easy relationships especially when their intentions were obvious.

Yami just wanted something special in a mate but he hadn't found any luck yet, and he certainly wasn't going to settle for someone as heartless as Téa. Suddenly everyone in the falls was pulled into attention by a startled voice coming from above. Everyone saw as Yugi fell down his body surrounded in a radiant purple light before he crashed into the water with a loud splash. The area where Yugi landed glowed bright while the satyrs and nymphs gasped in shock, Téa took the opportunity to garner Yami's sympathy by feigning fear of being hurt again, she was willing to take any chances she could to make him comfort her. She threw herself onto the shorter satyr and cried, "Yami! One of those perverts is back! You have to do something!" Yami pushed her aside roughly making her whine. He didn't believe that the little satyr was a threat but it was possible that he came back to spy, after all he knew Yugi was one of the peepers he and his friends disiplined, and it was clearly him who fell in. So he went over to where the light was nearly faded and reached in to grab the little peeping goat, he would rough him up a little toss him around to his friends and then send him off with a final warning. However that would not be the case because when Yami pulled the satyr up by his hair, he and everyone else was shocked to find that Yugi had become a satyress.

Bakura stared wide eyed while the purple haired nymph he was conversing with fainted pathetically into a shocked Marik's arms making him look down to her unammused. Yugi gasped for air, coughing and taking shallowed breaths as everyone noticed how different yet the same she looked. Her face, hair, and eyes were the same as always as well as her lithe figure, but now she had small mounds on her chest, and her navel was now free of goat hair all the way down to just above her private area. Yami couldn't help but stare in awe and wonder how this could be, he could've sworn the younger satyr was a male, so what happened? Had he been wrong? The baffled dark satyr's questions went on until Yugi looked at him, making his mind go blank.

After coughing and hacking up water Yugi finally turned to see who was holding on to her hair, she was shocked to see that it was Yami staring wide eyed and blankly at her. She waisted not a second more to escape, thankfully Yami's grip was weakened by his stupor. Yugi immediately scrambled out of the water and away from the waterfall.

Yami was brought back to reality when he realized that the now satyress was fleeing. He reached out to stop her but she was too fast, soon she was heading deeper into the forest till she couldn't be seen anymore. Yami thought as he saw her disappear into the woods, 'It was him! The fear in her eyes, I recognized it, it was surely him-but how?' Téa didn't like being ignored so she tried to brush off the incident by attempting to flirt with Yami again, "Just forget about it Yami, lets just..." She was cut off by the sound of Yami getting out of the water to go after the little satyress. Téa fumed at being ignored again, and this time over some genderbent shrimp, she yelled desperately for Yami to come back, "Yami! Don't leave! Yami!" Her calls fell on deaf ears as he continued on after the little mystery that fell from the falls. Marik and Bakura shared glances at each other before silently agreeing to go after their friend. Marik roughly dropped the purple fauna haired nymph giving her a rude awakening as he follwed his silver haired friend's lead and raced after Yami with concern, the nymphs were left annoyed, confused and disappointed especially Téa who fell back down in frustration.

From afar the white dove goddess watched as hers and Ishizu's plan unfolded. "Now let the games begin." she said to herself with a giggle before flying off to see how everthing would transpire.

**Chasing a Mystery**

Yugi ran desperately through the forest of enchantment trying to get away from the nymphs and dark satyrs. It was so embarrassing having them all stare like that after falling into the pool of the falls. They were all just looking so hard it was scary. The worst of all was how Yami was looking at the poor Hikari with slightly scrunched brows and wide eyes, and how he had held the little satyr's hair it was obvious he was going to deliver another beating. Yugi couldn't handle being abused by the dark bullies again it would be unbearable. The little half-goat was so scared of the group and not to mention the goddess had done something to the confused creature, and the other Hikaris but what?

This brief thought brought Yugi to a gradual hault finally opting to stop and register the situation. The satyr was running aimlessly through the deepest part of the forest and was likely to get lost, so Yugi staggered and fell to the ground tired and confused. After wiping the sweat away from a moist forehead Yugi finally calmed down enough to look for another pool for some water, to calm down completely. Luckily there was a pool just a few feet away so the the satyr went over and cupped the water. After splashing it against a tired face and a deep breath, Yugi had finally found a center until a brief look in the rippled water. The little faun stuck a finger in to settle the pool and looked hard at the peculiar reflection, something was off. For the most part the satyr's face, hair, and body seemed normal until wandering eyes looked down at the now small mounded chest and lower extremities. Yugi gasped in shock realizing that he...was now a she.

"H-how did...?" She was about to ask aloud but before she could even process what was happening, a hand had grabbed gently at her bare shoulder. She gasped as she turned around only to sigh with relief that it was only Ryou with Malik as well. "Oh Ryou it's you!..." Yugi then looked down and blushed profusely at the also now female satyrs. "Oh my Gods...Y-You guys too?" She asked in shock. The two older satyrs looked down with closed eyes as they nodded. It was obvious that this was Mai-Aphrodite's doing she had turned them all into satyresses.

"That Goddess! This was her doing, it had to be!" Shouted Malik. "Obviously, but why? What reason could she possibly have to do this to us?" Ryou added, as terribly baffled as her friends. Malik put a hand through her light gold hair and answered with a sigh, "I don't know..." All this uncertainty and confusion made poor Yugi look down in despair. 'Why did this happen? Are we being punished for peeping? Or for interfering with the nymphs' and Yamis' courting?' Yugi was so distraught that tears began falling from her eyes. Malik looked up from her thoughts and noticed the little satyress crying. She frantically tried to calm the youngest one down, "Ah-It's okay Yugi don't cry!" The little one just broke down and cried as she fell into the oldest satyress' comforting embrace. "Don't worry, both of you. We'll-we'll figure this out." Said Malik as she held the littlest member and looked toward Ryou who was also shedding a few tears, while wiping them away with her hand.

After a few minutes of comforting Yugi and mentally questioning their situation Malik looked around to survey their surroundings. The forest wasn't exactly that dangerous this time a day but being out in the open could leave them vulnerable. They needed to get their barrings in order and to start they were filthy from running through trees and forest debris. Malik then noticed the pool Yugi was looking into earlier and after getting up to look past some bushes and trees, she found a small waterfall surrounded by large rocks perfect for privacy, and long grassy vines covered in beautiful pink flowers to eliminated the muky smell they carried on their sweaty bodies, and for ambiance. It seemed as good a place as any for a bath and the area seemed vacant so Malik took a step into the pool.

Ryou and Yugi watched their eldest friend in confusion before sharing glances and Ryou gave an unsure shrug. Malik must've sensed their stares because halfway in she turned and said, "Well? Come on!" The two shouted incredulously, "What?" Malik rolled her eyes,"No one else is around, besides we need a bath after all that running." She said before walking further in until she was up to her hips in the pool under the waterfall. Yugi and Ryou were really apprehensive but what could they do? They agreed that they needed a bath but was this really the best time to do it? Yugi looked around to see that Malik was right about the vacancy so why not? After taking a deep breath she got up and took Ryou gently by the hand. "Come on lets go ahead, it should be quick." She told the paler satyress. Ryou still wasn't sure but even she couldn't deny that their smells were quite unpleasent, and maybe they'd be fine if they stayed quiet enough.

The whitenette nodded and followed the smaller satyress into the pool and made sure to pull back the thick veil of vines.

Meanwhile the Yamis were wondering the forest following close behind Yami who was on a desperate search for what? The other two could only guess. "Yami why must we run around like this? Where are you even going?" Demanded Marik as he walked through the thick foliage following close behind Bakura, who was angrily pushing through bushes and braches picking leaves and twigs out of his spiky long hair "Urgh! Surely that little pipsqueak can't possibly be worth all this effort!" He said annoyedly as he pulled a twig from his bangs. Yami looked back saying, "You two didn't have to come you know." He said as he pressed on. "Yes it would be so nice to let you get lost in an enchanted bloody forest for days on end, save us the trouble!" Bakura shouted.

Yami was going to retort until he realized that he was being unreasonable. He sighed as he stopped abruptly making the other two slam into his back and each other. "Look I'm sure you recognized her too. She was obviously one of the other satyrs who always spy on the nymphs." Said Yami. The other two shared glances before looking back at Yami skeptically. What he was suggesting was impossible, the spies that they assulted were clearly males, so that little one from the falls couldn't have been one of them.

"Even if there was a possibility of it being the same satyr why is this so important to you?" Asked Bakura with his arms crossed firmly. "I just have to know for sure if I'm wrong okay? I need to figure this out, if you don't like it you guys can go back." Yami said sternly as he too folded his arms. He was dead set on this little adventure of his and even his friends couldn't stop him. After a while Marik shrugged, "Hm! Okay I'm in!" he said indignantly leaving Bakura as the last to answer. He was hesitant to say anything until finally, he threw up his hands in defeat and said, "Fine whatever we'll come with you but only because I'm sure you're wrong!" He huffed as he looked away in annoyance. Yami nodded in agreement then continued on. He was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery once and for all.

**Finding More than a Mystery**

The Yamis wandered deep into the forest looking high and low for any sign of the satyress from the Nymph Falls. She basically looked like a smaller girl version of Yami with big purple eyes so how hard could it be to find her? At this point it seemed impossible. If she and the little male peeper were indeed the same satyr then it's miraculous how well she can stay out of sight when she tries hard enough. Yami was almost about to give it a rest until eventually his dark blue goat ears perked up to the sound of voices from near by.

It was the distinct sound of women talking he's been around the nymphs long enough to know it, "Do you hear that?" he asked his friends. "I hear it." answered Marik, "I do too." Bakura added as they twisted their goat ears around to get a better listen. Yami was the first to pinpoint the sound thus he followed it, "This way!" he called out prompting his companions to follow as well. Yami had always had the best hearing out of the three of Yamis, it's one of the reasons why he's such a good leader. It was possible it was the voices of any other female creatures but Yami was not about to turn back now, he had to know and by Ironheart-Zeus he was going to find out. After a few sprints into the heart of another path the voices became more discernible. Yami somewhat recognized the voices as belonging to the peeping satyrs but they sounded off, almost a few octaves higher than he remembered.

As he got closer Marik and Bakura came up behind him curious about the voices as well then Yami pulled back the bushes slightly and beheld to him was excatly who he was looking for...it was his little satyress.

Bakura looked as well and noticed the same thing that Yami was seeing, it was clearly the same satyress but how could they be sure that it was the little peeping goat? And who was with her at the moment, there were more voices so she must've been talking to someone. Bakura has always been a master thief, so he knew how to get a better look. The satyress was in a waterfall so there had to be rocks and bushes somewhere right? The silver haired male started looking around overhead, low and behold there were bushes atop a rock over the females. Bakura pulled Yami over to follow his lead as well as Marik and after a quick climb, a few descreat hops, and some low crawling, the three satyrs were finally above the falls watching with shock and disbelief as three little satyresses bathed.

"I don't believe it...it's them...all three of them." Whispered Yami. "No way it's those peeping goats, it can't be." Bakura denied. It had to be some kind of strange coincidence or misunderstanding but he couldn't deny that these satyrs before him were indeed females, and they looked strikingly similar to the aforementioned peepers that they "disciplined". While the three looked on they also eavesdropped on the satyresses' conversation to obtain any further confirmation of who they were.

"...Why would Mai-Aphrodite do this to us? Was our spying on the nymphs really that bad?" Asked Ryou as she sat on a rock rinsing her hair out. "Maybe, ugh!- we have to find out if there's a way to reverse it." Answered Malik who was washing out her own hair in the falling water while Yugi bathed her body. The little one paused as she thought for a moment then said, "She said something about meeting or true loves...what does that mean?" She asked herself quietly. "What was that Yugi?" Asked Malik. Yugi looked up and blushed before saying, "Uh! Well um...She said something about meeting our true loves. I was just wondering what that means." She answered shyly before she continued bathing. "I remeber that too, it was right before she healed us!" Ryou added. It was Malik's turn to pause her bathing as she pondered. "Hm. Yes she did say that but, what does turning us into satyresses have to do with finding true love?" she asked aloud.

The only thing that seemed to come up for the satyresses were just more questions without answers. It was getting really frustrating not knowing how to go about this situation, Malik ressumed bathing while the other girl just continued what they were doing as well. All the while the Yamis were getting all the answers they needed. "Heh so it is them. Guess you were right Yami." Marik remarked. Yami was too busy watching the littlest one to answer. "So it was a goddess' doing eh? Serves them right!" Yami and Marik both simultaneously covered the silver haired satyr's mouth, he was being a little loud and they most certainly didn't want to get caught, or worse be called hypocrites. Yami looked down discreetly and saw that the three hadn't reacted at all to Bakura's near outburst. With a sigh of relief Yami whispered, "Keep it down will you!" Bakura muffled out a 'sorry' before the two released his mouth.

The males watched as the satyresses continued bathing and talking it got Marik wondering, "Sooo...we've found them." He said, "Yep." Answered Yami. "And we know it's the same guys." Marik continued. "Yep." This time Bakura answered. "So what now?" Asked the darker of the three. Yami stiffened at the question he had no idea what to do next. He spent all that time looking for the little satyress and he found her, even confirmed that she and the other two were the same satyrs that they disciplined before, so what else was there to do? "Uh..." Yami answered indignantly while staring forward blankly. "You brought us all the way out here without a reason?" Bakura spat angrily. "Man that's foolish, even for you Yami." Marik chimed in. "Quiet I just wanted some confirmation!" Yami yell-whispered. "Well you've got it now what? You just want to be a little hypocrite and spy on them like a creepy sleaze, or perhaps you've grown an attraction to the little one?" Said Bakura half teasing and half scolding. Yami face palmed and groaned, "It isn't like that!" Yami tried saying as quietly as possible. Bakura fumed silently for a minute he thought over the situation and came to the conclusion that they were stalking and now spying on three satyresses genderbent or not and Yami had no idea what to do next. He growled lowly but loud enough for his friends to hear only to have Marik shush him and Yami making them quiet and curious as to what was going on.

Yugi, Ryou and Malik were bathing in silence when Yugi looked up to get a better look at her friends' figures, the pervert that still lied inside her was a little curious. She blushed when she saw how well endowed her friends were. Like her they looked the same in the face as when they were males but their bodies had changed. Like Yugi Ryou had a lithe form, but now her hips were slightly wider, and her breasts were a little more full than her own. Malik however had a much curvier figure and a fuller, much perkier bosom. Yugi felt a little envious even as a satyress she was less developed than her friends and she didn't like it, so much that she just had to voice her feelings.

She fought herself as the words got ready to burst making her friends concerned,"Yugi? Are you okay?" Asked Ryou. Yugi couldn't hold it in anymore she let out a frustrated whiny scream, "Waaaah!-ItsnotfairwhydoyoutwolooksowomanlyandIdontIlooklikealittlekidImsupposetobeatmatingagebutImsupersmallandshortandIjustwantboobslikeMalik!"

The two sweat dropped, unable to respond to the youngest one's rant. Finally Malik face palmed realizing that Yugi was voicing her envy about not looking more mature as a female. "Yugi this is hardly the time to be worried about how your body looks." Said Malik. "Easy for you to say you're even hotter than the nymphs!" Yugi countered. "What's wrong with my boobs?" Ryou asked sadly, the poor thing was nearly tearing up as she cupped her breast. "Nothing Ryou you look great really!" Yugi said frantically trying to comfort the saddened whitenette "Am I really that flat?" She whimpered. "No! Not at all, for the love of Ironheart-Zeus you're bigger than me that's not flat at all!" Yugi assured, but Ryou just kept making sad complaints about how "small" she was. Malik once again tried to be the voice of reason, she yelled with authority emphasizing her seriousness by roughly dropping her fists at her sides and shutting her eyes tightly, "Argh! You guys this is serious!" Suddenly it became uncomfortably quiet, Malik's flattened purple ears twitched at the silence making her open her eyes and finding that her friends were staring at her with grim blank frowns.

She was highly confused and a bit intimidated by the looks she was getting from the normally sweet looking now satyresses. "What?" She questioned. It was then that she realized they weren't looking at her face, she looked down to see her breasts jiggle slightly with her movements she wasn't exactly large just...perky. She blushed and covered herself mortified by the stares of her friends before yelling again, "Oh my gods stop that!" Yugi and Ryou looked away, folding their arms defiantly as they both huffed, "Must be nice being so bouncy." Mummbled Yugi. "I am not bouncy! They're very firm I'll have you know! Now can we please focus on the situation at hand?" Malik retorted. As the females somewhat argued the dark satyrs watched with intrigue.

It was funny to see the girls make a fuss about their appearances but in all honesty, they were all very attractive. Malik may have been more so but generally they were all really beautiful in their female forms. They couldn't help but stare at the satyresses' bosoms to measure them up for the themselves. "Damn. They're kinda hot." Marik said with a wicked grin. He may have refered to all of the Hikaris but he was looking directly at the one called Malik, he was nearly drooling over her curves and chest. "I call dibs on the blonde! She looks tasty.~" He added making the other two tense in disturbance. "Are you nuts? They were **turned** into females, I don't think that counts." Bakura says. "They've got the full anatomy so yes it does, besides what if this is a punishment like they suspect, maybe we can-...Ah!" Marik was cut off by Bakura pulling his horns downward planting his face into the rocky ground, "Don't you dare finish that sentence you cur!" He growled. Yami reached over and pulled Bakura back by his own horns roughly, "You imbeciles keep it down or we'll get..." The distinct sound of gasps was heard making the three satyrs look down toward the pool. All three of the Hikaris were looking up at them with wide shock filled eyes, with arms and hands covering their breasts. "...caught." Yami finished.

The silence was very heavy and awkward with nothing being exchanged between the six except prolonged eye contact. Yami looked to the surprised frightened looking Yugi who was cutely covering her small chest with her hands. Yami couldn't think of anything to say the whole time he was staring into those big, adorable, amethyst eyes. He finally got out the one, single most intelligent thing he could think of. "Uh...Hi." All hell broke loose. The Hikaris screamed loudly startling the Yamis. Yami tried to calm down the screaming satyresses, and failed miserably. "Ladies-I mean gentlemen-I think...please don't panic!" he said as he stood up. As if things weren't bad enough the rocks were slippery and having hooves for feet did not make good for any traction. As Yami fell he grabbed onto Marik, who then grabbed onto Bakura and soon all three of them were going down. When the males hit the water it spalshed all over the Hikaris making them soaked and even more shocked. Yami arose coughing up water, along with Marik, he was pretty embarrassed about how everything ended up and he didn't like scaring the poor little satyress called Yugi. Yami just locked eyes with the girls as he rubbed the back of his head sheeepishly.

"Uh..." He couldn't think of a word to say, soon after Marik came over and supported himself on a rock close to Malik. "Ah!-*cough*!- I think I have water in my lungs-could you give me mouth to mouth?" He flirted looking right at the blonde satyress with a hungry smile, making her step back in disgust while covering her chest tighter. Bakura however was pretty mad about Marik pulling him into the water, he shot up and attacked like a crocodile sought to drown its victim. "You bloody nitwit I'll kill you for that!" He yelled as he wrapped an arm around the psycho's throat putting him in a chokehold trying to force him under the water. Yami rushed over to stop the fight by attempting to pull Bakura off of the other male. "You two need to get it together!" Yami yelled as he fought to get his friends apart. The Hikaris just looked at the scene in confusion then at each other before looking back at the males with raised brows.

Yami eventually got the two apart and whispered in a hissing tone, as he scolded them, "Enough! Do you want to continue looking like a pair of horn brained idiots? Those three are watching us and probably think we're insane!" Yami said. "Why can't we just leave? We have our answers they were cursed by a goddess, they were turned into females, they were indeed the peeping goats! What more do we need? Besides everyone already thinks we're insane so it's nothing new." Bakura said annoyedly. "I'd like to know if they're still attracted to women?" Marik mused as his eyes darted back toward Malik, he couldn't see her but he new where she was standing. "Will you stop being a creep Marik!" Bakura shouted. "Actually...I'm-a little curious to know that too." Yami mummbled with a blush. "What?" Bakura was shocked at Yami, making him take back his statement. "Nothing! Look we can't leave just yet! Lets at least mess with them a bit, I mean because of the little one our time with the nymphs was cut short." Yami tried reasoning. The the two taller satyrs didn't buy that mess of an excuse for a second. They both knew well that he couldn't stand Téa or any of the other nymphs, they didn't care for them either but they liked the attention and "games".

They knew that their friend just wanted to talk with Yugi, she was cute so it was understandable. They stared at the tricolor haired satyr with skeptical knowing smirks, making him look away blushing with defiance in his gaze. Apparently he was sticking to that ludicrous story and they were fine with hanging that over his head in the future. "Well, I was in the middle of a brilliant story with Miho..." Bakura falsely pondered. "And my game of "chase" with Vivian was cut awful short..." Marik stated in the same false regard as his silver haired friend. "Nah why not? I do enjoy a good jesting." Bakura answered. "I welcome the idea fully." Marik added. The two satyrs didn't really care about the nymphs or the loss of sex with them it was far too trivial to keep them interested, now three genderbent satyrs with masculinity complexes, who have a history of being nosy little perverts; That makes for an interesting conquest. Yami could tell that they didn't believe his reasons for bothering the Hikaris and he certainly didn't believe a word about why they wanted in, he didn't care however. He just wanted a chance to understand this...attraction to little Yugi, so with everyone in agreement he and the his friends turned to face the satyresses, only to be met with the blank empty ripples in the water where they once stood. "...Where'd they go!?" They all yelled in unison.

**The Games We Play**

The Hikaris ran off far from the falls, putting as much distance between themselves and the Yamis as possible. It was only a matter of time before the satyrs would realise they'd left and they needed to use the opportunity to escape. Malik was in the lead as they ran while Ryou followed holding onto Yugi's hand as they made their way through the forest, damn they had just gotten clean too. After some time running Malik decided that a break was due, so she slowed down prompting the others to do the same. All three females panted in exhaustion once they'd completely stopped running. "*Huff-Huff* I think...*Phew* we lost them." Said Malik. She wiped the sweat from her brow while the younger satyresses tried to catch their breaths. "...Yeah for now." Yugi said finally getting a grip on her breathing. "Argh! This is so unfair!" Malik yelled in frustration, "I get that our spying was a foolish and invasive move to make, and we shouldn't have done it but surely it wasn't that big of a deal to be punished like this!" Malik said before sinking down to the ground.

Yugi and Ryou couldn't help but share in the elder satyress' distress, it did feel a little extreme to have their genders switched. A thought then came to Yugi, "Maybe it's not just a punishment." She said. The other two looked at her confused with what she was saying. "Think about it; Mai-Aphrodite said that we were to meet our true loves, and this is the form we have to do it in." Yugi explained gesturing to herself and her friends. "Who's to say that this isn't just a lesson to learn wrapped inside a cruel joke?" She suggested. The older satyresses looked to each other and pondered the smaller one's theory. It made sense the Gods did tend to play cruel jokes and make strange fates occur when one deserved it enough. They were curious perverts so maybe they were meant to learn something from all this, but what? Unfourtunately their wonderings were cut short by the sound of an almost reptilian sounding British voice calling out, "Hey I found some hoof prints! they might've gone this way!" it called. It was Bakura meaning that the dark satyrs were catching up to them. "Oh no they're coming!" Yugi said. Malik told the girls to run and run they did. It was hardly much use since the Yamis were getting close. By some point they spotted the females which heightened the satresses' persuit.

Yugi looked back and saw the three gaining on them so she looked around for a different path. There were three in several directions up ahead she didn't have time to consider if it was a good plan or the **best** plan, but at the time is was the only plan she had. With her friends running next to her she said aloud to them, "Split up and take one of the paths up ahead!" The older females were surprised when hearing that. "Just follow the trails and hide if you must, we can meet up again at the end, trust me I know this part of the forest well, you just have to follow the paths to the center!" Malik then realized what Yugi had meant, "You mean Centaur Grove? I know where to go!" She chimed. Ryou also had some idea of where to go so she nodded and after the count of... "One..." Said Ryou, "Two..." Said Malik, finally Yugi gave a great big, "Three!" they were all shuffling their movement running in different directions Yugi to the center, Ryou to the left, and Malik to the right. Yami stopped and haulted his friends as they watchd to see where each satyress went. "Looks like they split up, clever." He thought aloud.

The Yamis could see well enough where each one was going. "Heh, then we'll just have to do the same, question is who goes after who?" Bakura pondered with a hand to his chin. "Well...Yami already wants the small one so he can go after her, the pretty one is mine, so that leaves Bakura with the fluffy one!" Marik said before immediately heading to the right where he saw Malik go. "Wait who said you could...?" Bakura was cut off by Yami running off as well while saying, "Don't argue Bakura lets just go!" he said as he ran off toward Yugi's direction. Bakura growled frustrated at being ignored by his companions but in the end it didn't matter he knew he'd probably get stuck with the pale one due to her being the only one that neither of his friends pined after.

He sighed in defeat and decided to just go on after the white haired satyress, so he ran off towards the left path to try and catch up with her.

...

Ryou had put what she figured was a good amount of distance between herself and the perusers. Despite the rashness of spliting up at the last moment it was actually a good call and switching directions might have done the trick too. The little whitenette jumped a few rocks and trees until she found herself in a small clearing. She knew the clearing well as a shortcut toward Centaur Grove it wouldn't take long to get there. Soon all of Ryou's thoughts to keep running were dashed when she saw the little area, it was a somewhat large space surrounded by fauna, foliage, and in the center of the path was a big rock that sat underneath a beam of sunlight. The fluffy looking satyress had always posessed a strong appreciation for nature and being a satyr she fit right in among the animals and enchanted plant life.

She was greeted by little birds and squirrles that came to observe her closely she was really content with the attention as she giggled and followed the animals. "Tee-hee! Hello again everyone." Said Ryou, she was well acquainted with them all since she does come to the path often enough, when she wasn't spending time with her friends she'd be here spending time with the animals. Even as a female the loving creatures seemed to recognize her luckily her face hadn't changed much, or really at all. Soon she remembered that she had to continue onward to meet with her friends she would have to cut her visit short. "I'm sorry everyone I can't stay, I have to keep... " She stopped mid sentence when she spotted a white dove one she'd never seen before among the animals before, perched upon the large rock in the middle of the path. She briskly and calmly walked up to it and greeted with a kind, "Hello." The bird just stared at her it wasn't unsettling but it was curious how it looked at her so...knowingly. After taking a closer look she noticed that the dove had purple eyes, not like Yugi's but still familiar.

The dove suddenly flew up at Ryou's face making her startled then bothered as it continued flying around her head. She tried to shoo it away but after failing to rid herself of the pesky bird Ryou fell flat on her stomach onto the large rock, all the while the dove flew away out of the clearing. Meanwhile Bakura was having some trouble tracking the white haired Hikari he was actually on the right path but he didn't know that. He wasn't as familiar with the forest as he ought to have been, but he felt that he had to have been close. The satyr continued on following his gut where ever it took him until he noticed a tuft of sky blue hair, goat hair to be accurate. He examined it and gave it a whiff, it barred the scent of fresh fall water and vine blossoms, like the ones from the waterfall. 'I must be close.' he thought. After continuing onward he spotted a peculiar white dove, it flew around for a bit before swooping in and above Bakura's head. He ducked as it flew over him making him frustrated and annoyed.

He watched it fly off upward and into the trees, but in that same direction he noticed a bit of light coming from behind some bushes. He stealthily walked over and took a peek behind the leaves and beheld to him was the little whitenette sitting upon a rock. She looked slightly frazzled with her long pale hair flailed around over her shoulders. She looked like she was being put on display for him being presented under a beam of sunlight shining on her like the jewels and artifacts he meant to steal every now and again. She was no different and the way she sat was from Bakura's perspective, aluring. She had her legs held together as she sat up sideways looking around, "She probably fell, heh klutz." He chuckled a bit before deciding how to make his move he then made his way around the satyress without being seen behind the foliage and bushes.

Ryou was a little stunned by what had just happened to her, a crazy freaking dove just bloody attacked her. It didn't seem to have hurt her but what the hell? It was so out of nowhere! Not to mention something about the bird seemed so...familiar. Ryou looked around for any sign of it of course she didn't see it anywhere, however she did become startled by the sound of bushes rustling. "Who-who's there?" She said trying to sound threatening and failing. Bakura was merely amused by the satyress' attempt at being brave, he smirked and shook his head with another low chuckle before finally opting to get up and make his presents known.

Ryou looked around the perimeter back and forth trying to find the source of the rustling. She finally looked to her side and gasped when she saw who was there just casually munching on a flower, she froze up like a rabbit at the mercy of a manticore. The satyress moved her body so that her shoulder was touching her chin, Bakura however was delighted at how scared the female looked after seeing him. One of the many things that bonded him and his friends together, was the love of being feared at least by whoever they believed deserved to be scared and he did indeed believe that this peeping goat deserved to be scared of him.

As the satyr walked closer Ryou finally came back to reality and tried to get away. She scrambled to get off the rock making her fall over and onto the ground. "Aww, is the little girly hurt?" Ryou heard a mocking tone from behind her in a British accent similar to her own, only more gruff and reptilian. It shook her to her core, as she looked back and gasped shivering in fear a chill ran down her her spine from the dark, sinister, unforgiving, look in the silverette's eye. She turned to run again but Bakura grabbed her by the chin and roughly pulled her back effortlessly.

The theif had been waiting for a chance to mess with those sleazy wimps at the moment this little brat would have to suffice at least. He may not have cared about the nymphs but he did hate perverts, he wanted to make the little shit so scared that if she ever got her malehood back she'd never want to go invading another woman's privacy ever again. Bakura would never try to intimidate a woman but once again they'd have to really deserve the malice he displays, besides the satyress infront of him was not really a true female, or so that's what he told himself.

When he looked at the whitenette up close he purposely wanted to disturb her by raking his eyes all the way down her body, he was very surprised at how much of a female she became. Every last detail was precise, even the area where there would be hair below her navel. The silver haired satyr was actually really intrigued by how attractive she looked. Bakura brought his eyes back up to Ryou's face her eyes were closed shut and her lip quivered in fear. The satyr's smirk returned as he noticed the pale satyress' face, "Heh! You don't even look all that different. You sure you weren't always a female from the start?" He teased as he pulled the shorter one closer to him. He picked up the satyress bridal style and sat her down on the rock, the silver haired male just loomed over her form uncomfortably close. His arms were placed on either side of her body caging her in making her even more scared.

"P-Please l-let me g-go." Ryou stammered as she looked away from the male's intensive gaze. "Why? I'm not doing anything, you would do the same if the roles were reversed wouldn't you?" He asked nochalantly. "Absolutely not! I would never do this to anyone!" Ryou snapped in sudden anger, she found it insulting that this delinquent would even suggest that she'd do something like this to anybody. "Oh really?..." Bakura grabbed the female's leg and pulled her down until she was on her back which surprised her "EEP!" She cried out loudly. "So if you were still a male you wouldn't try this with anyone, Like those nymphs?" Bakura questioned menacingly. Ryou looked up tearfully and answered, "Never! I don't even care about those harlots!" Ryou yelled shocking Bakura enough to widen his eyes. "I'll admit it wasn't very mature to spy on them but Yugi really liked Téa, beside all we ever really did was berate them for their snobby attitudes." She finished looking away partly angry and partly ashamed.

Bakura was confused, was this fluffball really saying that the ony reason she and her companions watched the nymphs was because they were making fun of them? How the hell was he suppose to respond to that? In all honest he agreed with her about the nymphs' attitudes, they were obnoxious, lustful, shallow, sluts who only gave himself and his friends the time of day because the were considered "good enough" for them. Having sex with those whores did not mean that he liked or even respected them, so maybe it was possible that the same logic applied for the three satyrs-now-satyresses. "Heh so that's it huh?" He said softly making Ryou look up in confusion.

"So you're all curious but you can't stand them. Is that right?" He asked. Ryou wasn't sure if her answer was a good one but she couldn't exactly lie, she'd be contradicting her previous statement from before so she gulped and nodded her head slightly. The thief grinned and snickered lowering his head to laugh as he took in the revelation. Ryou winced as Bakura's hair tickled against her stomach while he laughed quietly to himself the poor thing didn't know what to do she was trapped under the amused male without anyway to escape, and all of her animal friends hid away in the bushes and trees fearing the brash half goat creature, she was totally helpless. Bakura looked up after he finished laughing to grin wildly at Ryou who was looking back at him startled and fearful.

Her heart pounded loudly in her chest and her body trembled, she wondered what he would do next. Suddelny she was pulled up roughly by her wrist into a sitting position with Bakura kneeling, and leaning up to her holding her in place with his arm across her lap. Ryou had her back arched inward as she attempted to keep herself away from his face, which was gazing up at her in sinister amusement. "That's interesting. I don't really care for either of them myself." He said. Ryou raised a brow wide eyed and confused. "W-what! Are you serious?" She asked. "Th-Then why do you sleep with them?" She continued questioning.

Bakura chuckled again as he closed his eyes and shrugged, "Hm! For the pleasure, nothing more." He answered. "Hmph! And you call us perverts." Ryou said as she looked away with a pout and wary eyes. "Heh your funny..." Bakura says before leaning up closer to the half goat girl's face. "...I like funny." He said with seduction. Before Ryou could even even process the male's words Bakura had gotten up and sat next to her pulling her closer to himself by her hip. He had her laying against him as he sinuously grinned at her making her even more uncomfortable than before. She whimpered and struggled just a bit as the satyr held her against his body. She had to get away, she needed to get to Centaur Grove but she had to get away from Bakura first so she tried asking though she was sure her pleas woud be in vain. "Um...I'm sorry but I have to find my friends." She said in a high frightened voice. "Aw but I was just warming up to you." He said. Ryou blushed profusely as Bakura put his face into his her hair to take in her scent. The whitenette smelled like crisp fresh water and flowers, like a true female.

Bakura was so intoxicated by the satyress' scent that his mind went into a euphoric daze, making him unaware of Ryou trying to escape. The male pulled the half goat girl into a crushing, dizzy, bruising hug that was clearly meant to get his face closer to her beautiful aroma. Ryou however was in terrible distress as Bakura held her, he wasn't even acting like the same brash, crazy, cocky satyr that was once taunting her, now he was a melting, humming, goofball cuddling her continuously as she fought to pull away. She was gradually going from scared, and confused, to annoyed and frustrated which was evident in the way the she grunted when Bakura's warm pale face became pressed against hers in a deep smoosh, the discomforting position finally made her scowl in irritation with a deep growl of frustration.

She pushed his face away as she wiggled her way out of her captor's grasp. Bakura was too lost in the swirling bliss that was Ryou's warmth and exhilarating scent to notice her near escape. It was as if he was in a trance, he was no longer in his right mind as far as she was concerned. Ryou finally pulled herself back and finally broke from the loosened grip of Bakura's arms, he looked as if he was broken from his trance and blinked stupidly as he looked on blankly. Ryou looked at the satyr in surprise and confusion before getting up off the ground and in a stummble she escaped deeper into the woods.

Bakura was somewhat baffled by what had just happened, he had lost him self in a female's scent which has never happened before. 'What the hell?' He thought as he looked at his hand questioning his sanity. His thoughts then brought him to wonder if the goddess had bewitched the satyresses' new forms to make them overwhelmingly desirable or has the whitenette satyress always smelled like that? Bakura remembered every second of how the sky blue legged satyress mesmerised him. It was like being in a hazy beautiful fog of floral amoration it was...blissful.

He wanted to stay close to her like that forever he couldn't explain why though, although right before he went all weird he was already getting a little too up close and personal with her. He was amused by her true reasons for spying on the nymphs how she too had a disscontempt for the slutty creatures and as it turned out he was still amused. He then realized that the satyress was getting away, and he was just sitting there like an idiot! "Wait! Come back!" He called out as he went after the half goat girl, his goal now was to make her his.

...

Elsewhere Malik was was also running away from the Yamis through her path of the forest only she wasn't covering as much distance as Ryou because her monster was right on her hoof. Marik was the closest to snagging his prize and he was relentless, guess it was due to all his experience chasing the nymphs and other female creatures. He was attempting to run her down like a beast chasing its prey by continuously cutting off her path, and grabbing at her but thankfully Malik was quick at dodging his every attempt, and pretty soon she was far enough away that she could stop for a moment and catch her breath after leading the brute into a tree trunk. She had eventually reached a place beyond the clearing and behind some trees and vines and found herself at another fricking water fall, but this one was bigger; it was made up like a fissure with water falling from all sides, and it was enchanted with wormhole whirlpools and a few sprites that liked to spend their time there. She would have to walk along a stepping stone path and stay clear of any mystic forces, which translated to; Don't touch anything!

She stepped carefully but swiftly she had to get more distance between herself and Marik as much as possible. Malik was halfway through the chasm when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up like someone was watching her. She turned frantically and started looking around for who or what might've been there. Upon a ledge Marik was watching the frightened dark skinned beauty look around in fear. He loved it, seeing her in such a panicked state was deliciously satisfying, it made her even more desirable to him.

Marik has always enjoyed these chasing games with female creatures and this new target was sure to be a fascinating one. Because of how much he played these games he knew a shortcut to this particular waterfall and decided to get ahead of her. He stealthily climbed down while she looked in the opposite direction of him as he quietly stepped down off the rocks until he was right behind her. He walked up to the unsuspecting female as she looked around and opened his arms out in anticipation. Malik was on high alert as her stomach continued to drop just knowing that someone was watching her and she had an accurate idea who, she backed up slowly until she felt her back pressed up against something firm and warm.

Suddenly after turning around and looking up abruptly Malik found herself being hugged vigorously by the psycho male who was chasing her before. Marik embraced the the half goat girl tightly with no letting up and smiled uncomfortably wide, with sinister intent. Once Malik had registered her predicament she tried to get away pushing against the male's bare chest, and struggling for freedom. "You're not getting away now my pretty little doe." He said as he pulled her closer to his body. He brought his face closer to her making her back away, "What the hell do you..." She was silenced when Marik released one hand from her back and grabbed the back of her hair and brought her head back exposing her neck. He then buried his face against her dark skin and inhaled her scent much like what Bakura had done to Ryou.

However unlike Ryou, Malik was not scared or frightened before being rendered to frustration and annoyance. The frustration and annoyance was all she felt while having her personal space violated by the insane half goat guy. Marik on the other hand was in heaven just like Bakura was with Ryou, however he had more control of himself than Bakura, he enjoyed the aroma of his new "toy" as she struggled. The satyress' scent, was everything he thought it'd be sweet like honey and fresh water like a delicious beautiful silk cloth woven by the Nature Goddess herself.

He hummed as he picked his doe up by her lower half sitting her onto his forearm and reburying his face this time in between her breasts, proceeding to spinning in bliss as if he was celebrating his victory of catching his lovely prize. "You smell beautiful my dear." He whispered between her chest making her scowl in anger. Malik was at her limit she wanted to destroy this fool and then get as far away as possible. She was determined to escape but how? What could she do? Eventhough Malik knew that women could be physically relentless when exhibiting strength, she was aware that the strength of her new form would not hold up well against a brute like Marik. As the bastard spun her Malik calculated her situation mentally and tried to come up with a way to get out of it.

Fighting was already off the table and she had too much pride to alow herself to take the treatment lying down. She thought hard as she looked up and saw the whirlpools. "Huh?" She silently hummed as she noticed the swirling mystical water below the falls. She remembered that the pool's vortex would dump you back to the begining of the path and that's when it hit her, she could use the pools to get away, but she needed to get him close enough to one the furthest one when it opened. That was another obstacle to get pass, there was only one pool that would open and close continously further and further down the path.

The further down it went the farther back it would send who or whatever fell into it away from the current spot, she could trick him into it but how? She thought for a moment before shifting her eyes down toward herself and remembered how her friends kept talking about her breasts and how Yugi was going on about how feminine she and Ryou looked. She then imagined what she would do if she were a male again with a beautiful female in her presents seducing her, she concluded that she might've fallen into a hormone enduced stupor. Could the same method work in her favor now that she was female? She really didn't want to find out but it was her only chance of getting away.

Gods this was going to be the most humiliating thing she has ever done as either a male or a female, but she had to...she took a deep breath and calmed herself waiting for Marik to cease spinning them so she could put her plan into action. Marik heard the sigh of the female in his arms, making him stop in curiosity. Malik sat up pulling her chest away from the male's face, then put on the best bedroom eyes she could muster skillfully keeping her digust hidden away from the satyr's gaze as she smiled. Marik was a little shocked by the shift in his pretty doe's demeanor she was no longer struggling instead she now looked like she wanted him too. This stilled Marik he was unable to register or respond to the female's miraculous advances, he was glad she felt the same way but it was weird how willing she was so suddenly.

Silently Malik carefully pulled out of the male's arms and onto the stones lining the path. She seductively walked around the wondering half goat male as he followed her movements intently. Her body movements were sinuous, like a vixen she was beautiful but there was something dangerous about her, Marik didn't care he wanted to follow his prize's movements all the way to Mount Olympus if he could. Malik was utterly annoyed with having to act like a whore to get this fool to follow her but she didin't have any other options. She stealthily watched the whirlpool out of the corner of her eye as it disappeared and reappeared further and further down the path until it finally reopened maybe three feet away in the opposite direction of the two satyrs.

She estimated that it would open again the same amount of feet ahead so, after the whirlpool closed getting ready to open in a new location Malik with greater seductive effort than before leaned over to Marik nearly inches away from kissing him. His eyes fluttered closed waiting to feel her lips on his own only to be met with a giggle and the feel of a breeze that made him open his eyes to find his doe hopping along two or three stones playfully and looking back at him over her shoulder signaling for him to follow. Her cute little goat tail flickered with mischief as she batted her eyelashes sexily, prompting Marik to come over. He ran in a hurry over to his blonde ready to hold her again he loved this little game of hers and he'd gladly play it if it meant that he'd get to touch her at the end. Malik had to think fast before the brute got a chance to hug her again, she could not get caught in his grasp when he went into the water so she reached out and hugged him first wrapping her lithe arms around his neck letting him get a good whiff of her scent again melting him into a lovestruck puddle like before.

She looked down to see the vortex of water open again and secretly smirked. After pulling away she slowly slid her hands onto his shoulders, Malik looked up at him still holding the same seductive glint as before. She leaned in closer and closer all the while moving her hands down to his pectorals humming in a nearly sexualized moan making the male bleat softly as his dark purple goat ears drooped and any tenseness he may have still had, deflated to her touch. She pressed her bare chest against him and whispered as her breasts smooshed against his pecs, "I don't take kindly~..." She said in a sexy voice, before shifting it into something angry, "...**to being chased!**" She nearly yelled before pushing the dopey turned-confused turned-surprised satyr into the whirlpool and watched him get sucked in while giving a shocked yell.

Malik looked down as the vortex swallowed him up and closed almost as soon as it opened. She sighed and shuddered in disgust at what she had to do to get away. Hopefully by the time she found her friends again they'll be able to figure out how to undo this mess. She huff out a sigh before dusting her body of the insulant goat's touches before continuing down the path and back through the forest.

...

Back at the start of the chasm Marik had just gotten spat out of the whirlpool that sucked him in. He coughed and hacked up all the water that got trapped in his airway as he crawled out of the pool and back onto the border of grass and soil he started on. He looked around as he recognized the area. 'No way!' he thought. "She-just...did she?!" He stammered. He couldn't believe it, that doe actually tricked him with seduction, unbelievable. He sat up on his knees after registering what had happened to him. He meant to be the one doing the wooing yet he was the one who got wooed. Marik put a hand to his chest where the female had touched him he could feel his heart pounding not from the scare of nearly drowning in a swirling pool of water, but the thought of her.

It was stupid but he was actually impressed by how the satyress tricked him it was rather...enticing. Real girl or not he wanted her not just for a toy like before now he wanted to hold her, frolic with her, kiss her, and only her for the rest of their long restless lives.

Suddenly a rustle was heard from the bushes in the forest that lead to the chasm, eventually a familiar silver haired satyr with faded blue-green goat legs came out and stopped to catch his breath. Bakura had been chasing Ryou forever but he lost sight of her after a while and soon he found himself straying off his original path. He looked up from his deep breathing to see his friend knelt down before him soaking wet and looking at him blankly. "What happened to you?" He asked. Marik just smiled like the goofy psycho he was and threw his arms up in sudden elation. "I'm in love!" He cheered making Bakura sigh and dropped his head into a dissapointed shake, realizing Marik had lost his target too.

...

Yami was walking to find his satyress rather than running, unlike his friends scaring the youngest female was not his intention. He was merely curious about what had happened to her, he didn't really want to hurt the poor thing even if she was a pervert while she was male. The semi short male looked down as he dwelled on why the little satyress and her friends were so scared of them, he knew that it was because of what he and the other Yamis did to them on the nymphs' behalf. Téa had convinced them that the boys meant them harm, but from what he gathered after listening to the now-satyresses they only meant to watch the horny nature creatures and nothing more. If that were the case then the three Hikaris did not deserve to be beaten up, mind you the spying was worthy of a brash treatment but not anything too physically harmful.

The wondering male felt pretty bad about it all, his eyes lidded with remorse when he remembered the scared satyrs' fearful eyes and bruised faces, especially Yugi. He remembered those big amethyst eyes and how they looked at him so pleadingly begging him to stop, or to at least hear the younger satyrs' side of the story. 'I really should apologize.' He thought and that was exactly what he was going to do, he wasn't sure before what his motivation for going after the three was but now his mission was clear he had to tell the little one that he was sorry and get an explaination of how they became females. He continued his search as he pushed through branches and you guessed it-bushes. There were so many shrubs, vines, and willows that Yami was almost certain that he was lost.

It wasn't until the half goat boy heard the distant sounds of struggled grunting coming from somewhere up ahead of him. He crept quietly towards the sounds careful not to step on a twig or anything that would give him away. Yami wasn't sure if the sounds were even coming from the satyress he was looking for but he was taking the chance. He moved aside some branches and found some large rocks, and beyond those rocks was exactly who he was hoping to find; Yugi. Yami was speechless there she was trying to climb a stone wall and clearly failing.

All the while two little imps were mocking and laughing at her attempts to climb both short in size and extremely annoying, one had silver hair in a bowl cut, and the other had longer more shaggy dark brown hair with a white frock sticking out on his forehead, and both had pale red bodies, claw-like hands and feet, tiny horns, bat wings, and devil tails. Yugi struggled helplessly as the imps thwarted her escape making her tear up as she yelled in distress, "Stop it just leave me alone!" She cried. The little bat winged rats were relentless in their tourment, but Yami wasn't having it. He immediately dashed out from his hidding spot making Yugi gasp in surprise, as he swiped up the little devils by their tails. "Ah! Hey let us go!" Cried the silver haired one. They both halted when they noticed who had caught them, it was Yami one of the well known Yamis of the mystic forest "Uh! we're sorry w-we were just leaving, right Rex?" The silverhaired one shrieked in a shrill voice.

"Y-yeah! What Weevil said, heh l-leaving!" Responded the brown haired one in a nervous rough sounding voice. Yami glared down the whimpering brats as he held them at his eye level. Yugi was astouned at how Yami was handling the little creatures she wouldn't have even been able to handle them if she were still a male. Yami then gave them a harsh scolding, "If you little creeps ever bother her or anyone else again I will personally feed you both to Cerberus!" He warned earning himself two frantic nods. The dark-blue goat legged male then smirked and proceeded to tie the little bugs' tails around a tree branch and left them hanging there and swinging harshly, and colliding into each other. The satyr then instantly turned to the smaller female with more kind and concerned eyes.

Yugi was up on the wall a few feet above the ground still trying to get away, she was even more determined now that one of her chasers was there. She kept slipping and stumbling but she kept on going. She seemed to almost make it until she grabbed a loose stone and fell right onto the ground below the wall. The imps cackled madly until Yami picked up the stone that foiled Yugi's climbing and threw it at them making them swing into a sickening whirl and their tails ended up getting intertwined. Yami turned from his glaring to check on the fallen female, "Are you alright?" He asked with concern. Yugi's blue goat ears perked up at the question after rubbing her somewhat throbbing head she was startled that he was being so concerned for her, he was even holding out a hand to help her up.

The young satyress was a bit apprehensive though the gesture seemed kind enough. She slowly and shakily reached up and took hold of the satyr's soft warm hand. "Um...th-thank you." Yugi said softly. She raised her shoulders nervously fiddling with her fingers trying not to look the male in the eye. "I-I'm fine." She stammered softly. Yami didn't know why but he found himself reaching a hand out toward the little one's face, hesitating when she caught him and flinched. The male was determined to show the young satyress that he meant her no harm so he continued reaching out his hand until it gently touched the side of her face making her open her eyes to look at the satyr curiously. Yami found himself spellbound by the little one's beautiful amethyst orbs which sparkled like the jewels they resembled. 'She's beautiful.' He thought as he continued staring into her eyes.

Yugi was also looking into her male counterpart's eyes trying to decipher what was in his gaze. He seemed mesmerized by something but what? Was there something on her face or did he find her female form strange? The concerned satyress wondered all these possibilities until she noticed Yami leaning into her his deep maroon eyes becoming hidden by his slowly closing lashes. Yugi was confused by what he was doing so she slightly backs away saying, "What are y-..." Suddenly the sound of Yugi's name was being called by two distinct familiar voices making both satyrs look up. "Yugi!" It was Malik and Ryou who both ran up completely ignoring a surprised Yami, and grabbed the younger satyress by her arms. "Come on lets get out of here!" Malik says before she and Ryou ran off towing Yugi along. While being dragged off by her friends toward a shortcut around the wall Yugi looked back to Yami as she was pulled away. Finally Yami came back to his senses and proceeded to follow after the girls. After cutting off toward a pair of rocks near the wall Malik opened a secret passageway, which lead directly into the grove.

The girls go in and Malik closes the entrance behind them. Just then Yami runs in realizing that he lost sight of the satyresses and curses to himself in frustration. "Argh! Where did they go?" He growled. Soon Yami's own friends came running in looking just as determined as Yami though not nearly as disheveled. "Did you see where they went?" Bakura asked while untangling vines from his body. "They were around here somewhere, unfortunately they got away." Yami informed. Marik chuckled making smug gestures."By the Gods Yami you can't even keep the girl of your dreams within arms reach." He teased. "You're one to talk Marik, yours tricked you into an enchanted whirlpool." Bakura retorted on Yami's behalf. Marik faultered in embarrassment, he then proceeded to yell at Bakura for blurting out his humiliating yet enlightening blunder with his satyress. All the while Yami looked to wall wondering where his lovely little satyress went.

**To Find a Mate**

Centaur Grove is the largest most elegant clearing in the enchanted forest not only that, it led to a large medow outside of the trees where you would usually see the centaurs galloping in through the lush green grass and wild flowers. At the moment there were none, for now the centaurs were busy getting prepared for the spring ritual of choosing their life mates. The males were on the other side of the medow sprusing up while the females bathed in the falls and got dressed up by the cherubs that assisted them with their cloths to cover their chests, and flowers for their lovely hair and horse tails. The courtship was considered a beautiful and romantic scene and few would be available this time of year to ever witness it, meaning that other creatures were probably in the midst of choosing a mate themselves. However the Hikaris were not one of these creatures, they were not choosing mates that particular spring or any others before that, but they were seeking refuge in the lustrous grove and they had finally found it.

When the three satyresses stepped out of the passage and into the grove Malik sighed with arms splayed out being graced by sunshine and freedom as she spun in a brief dance of bliss laughing with glee saying, "Ah! Yes we made it!" She cheered to the Gods before falling on her back, and onto the grass with relief. "I'm so glad we finally got away." Ryou said as she hunched over in exhaustion. Yugi was still mentally preoccupied with thoughts of how kind Yami was to her before her friends showed up. It confused her greatly, 'Why was he being so nice? I thought those three hated us.' Yugi thought. She then perked up to the sounds of her friends humming in questioning to the younger one's silence. "Uh!...Y-Yeah it's so great that we made it!" She chuckled trying to seem happy. The two looked to their youngest member in wonder, trying to see through her disguise, while unbeknowest to them a white dove was soaring overhead. Not just any white dove, **the** white dove.

The majestic bird flew toward a tree full of beautiful blossoms which were being picked by two little cherubs. The two shared similar features such as their blue eyes, long dark hair and young features. The only difference was that the two were both opposite genders the boy cherub was named Mokuba and the girl was called Adena. The dove glowed and transformed back into her true goddess form sitting next to the two child-like creatures. "Mistress!" cheered Adena as she flew over to the beautiful woman and embraced her earning an equally affectionate hug in return. "Hello Adena, Mokuba. How is everything?" She asked kindly. "Oh it's wonderful! There's a match for everyone this year and the centaurs are about to have their courtship!" Adena happily answered. "Yeah but we couldn't find any matches for those Hikari satyrs who watch the nature nymphs." Mokuba said in near disappointment, the cherubs found it difficult to find the three satyrs any mates since there weren't any creatures who would give them the light of day nor did the Hikaris seem serious about finding mates, cherubs could only help so much as long as someone was serious about wanting love.

Finding love matches for them seemed impossible for a cup-half-empty-thinker like Mokuba but Adena wasn't one to give up so soon. "I'm sure we'll find them lovers too it'll just require a bit of time." assured the little girl cherub. Mai just smile and chuckled, "I already have a plan for that. come see." She said crooking a finger signaling the two to follow their mistress over to a hill away from the preparing centauresses. From another tree far from the satyrs the goddess and cherubs spotted the Hikaris talking in a clearing near the separating wall of the grove. The cherubs couldn't believe what they were seeing all three of them were females. Adena had to close Mokuba's mouth for him after it fell from shock, she then asked, "I don't understand mistress, why did you turn them into females?" asked the puzzled girl cherub. Mai then snapped a finger and teleported them to the outside of the wall where they would see the infamous dark satyrs lingering around the wall seeming to be looking for something. "The Yamis? What are they doing here?" Asked Mokuba. "They're looking for the Hikaris." Mai answered. Adena finally put the pieces together. "You want to match them up since the Hikaris are females now!" She said.

Mokuba looked to his mistress with disbelief as if asking her if she was serious. "That's right. It was a joke to mess with them for such disrespect towards some females' privacy, and capturing the Yamis' attention was a bonus to fool with those shallow nymphs who keep pestering me with prayers for love that is clearly empty and vain." Mai explained the two cherubs glanced at each other in wonder as they comprehended the tale, even agreed to the reasons for playing such a cruel jest on the creatures. "As fun as it was the Yamis seem to have fallen for the 'girls'", Mai said using air quote on 'girls' "...and I've come to believe that they could all be a match for each other." Mai finished with delight. "But why are you telling us this?" Mokuba asked curiously. "Well the Hikaris are still a bit apprehensive about the Yamis so they just need a little push. Bring them into the fray of the courtship, let them freshen up, and give them some cloths make them comfortable, while I get the Yamis here right when things start getting romantic." Mai said. Adena lit up at the idea, it sounded like the perfect love story but Mokuba was still a little apprehensive. "What does miss Ishizu-Diana think about all this?" He questioned. If these three were gonna be females and be mated the goddess of fertility herself would have to have some approval about it. "Ishizu helped me with everything, in fact it was all her idea, so don't worry. Besides I doubt the Yamis will move on so easily if they have to choose other mates." The love goddess explained.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes in hesitation before looking at the excited smiling Adena. He began sighing and shaking his head hoping that this wouldn't end badly. "Alright then." He said recieving a big happy hug from his female counterpart. "Wonderful! I'll lure the boys in the long way while you two get the girls ready, they've been litterally running around the forest all day." Mai happily odered earning a salute from the female cherub, "You can count on us miss!" She said. Mai smiled then reformed into a white dove and flying off toward the Yamis . "Come on Mokuba we have to get **all** the females ready!" Adena giggled as she flew back toward the grove. Mokuba still wasn't too sure but he new that there was no going back now so he sighed and followed his partner back to the Hikaris.

...

Meanwhile the Hikaris were swapping stories about their individual encounters with the Yamis. Ryou had already told her tale about loosing Bakura after the clearing incident, and Malik was avoiding the part about seducing Marik to get away. Ryou was teasing her to spill the rest of the story while Yugi just sweat dropped at the scene of Ryou pulling at Malik's shoulders for answers. "Come on Malik how did you get away?" Ryou whined. "I told you already I pushed him into a mystic whirlpool." Malik said closing her eyes with annoyance. "But there has to be more to it than that tell us!" Ryou was determined to know how Malik got away from Marik's clutches but the blonde wasn't about to budge on her answer. Soon Malik decided to shift the spotlight onto Yugi. "So Yugi how did you get away from Yami?" She asked. Yugi just answered innocently, "Um... you guys. Remeber? You came and dragged me away when we were at the wall." She explained. "Uh...oh right." Malik chuckled sheepishily as she rubbed the back of her head. "Did he try to hurt you at all Yugi?" Ryou asked.

This question brought a blush to Yugi's face as she remembered how kind and gentle Yami was to her when dealing with the imps. "I tried to climb the wall when some imps started bothering me then Yami came and stopped them. I fell from the wall but instead of hurting me Yami helped me up and asked if I was alright." She explained shyly. "Seriously?" Questioned Malik skeptically. Yugi nodded her head assuring her that it was true leaving the two older satyresses in awe. "Wow I didn't think Yami could even be nice." Ryou said. "Me neither do you suppose it was a trick?" Malik asked. Yugi brought her knee to her chin as she answered, "I don't think so...he seemed really sincere to me." Yugi's blush increased as she remembered how warm and soft Yami's hand was against her cheek and how he looked at her, like he was longing for something. Yugi pushed her face against her legs in fluster as her heartbeat increased to the thought of male satyr, she couldn't fathom why she'd feel this way, she hasn't felt like this since her infatuation with Téa when she was male, so what does that mean now?

Just as the two satyresses were about to question Yugi's odd behavior a sweet little female voice callled out, "Excuse me!" The three looked around to find the source of the voice. "Up here!" It called. Looking up the satyresses spot two little winged cherubs flying above them. "Hello I'm Adena and this is Mokuba!" One said. "Um...hi I'm Malik and this is Ryou and Yugi." Said the oldest satyress as she gestured to heself and her friend. Yugi and Ryou just waved somewhat shyly as they looked up at the creatures. The Hikaris would come to the grove every year to witness they sweet romantic courtship of the centaurs, not watch them consummate but to see how they would fall in love and choose a mate for life. The three hopeless romantics would mock the nymphs for always being so haughty then during the spring season they'd marvel at how love came so easily to the centaurs, they were always both in awe and envy when watching the selection take place secretly wishing for the same beautiful fate.

They were never noticed by any of the centaurs or cherubs before and now two of them are there talking to them, on the one year that they become females. "I've seen you three here before but you seem different." Adena said feigning obliviousness to their situation. "Uh...It's a long story." Ryou responded. "Well come on let's get you all cleaned up and you can tell us all about it!" Adena said. "Oh no! We don't want to impose when the centuaresses are still getting ready for the courtship." Yugi said. "Nonsense! Just a quick clean up in the falls and some new cloths to cover you up, and you'll be all set!" Adena offered making the three Hikaris cover their chests remembering that they were indescent. Mokuba then flew in to speak seeing as Adena had embarrassed them, "You'll also be able to watch the courtship up close, front row viewing could be yours." He persuaded. The offer got the three thinking as they looked to each other in simultaneous decision. After a silent shrug from Ryou and a nod from Yugi, Malik answered for them, "Okay the lets go." She said as she and her friends follow the cherubs toward the large falls where the centauresses bathed.

...

Meanwhile the Yamis were searching around the wall trying to find a way in. It was too tall to climb so going around it was the only other option unless they wanted to dig their way through, therefore they opted to find a way around or through the structure so far nothing could be found. Finally after nearly thirty minutes of searching Bakura was the first to lose his patience and began ranting."Ugh! There has to be some way over this thing!" He yelled in frustration. "Hm it was designed to keep out non centaur creatures during the mating season." Marik said in wonder. "But it isn't exactly forbidden to witness the courtship, how would one get in if they wished to spectate." Yami pondered as he looked up toward the massive stone wall. "I think I have a solution!" Said a female voice. The three turned to see a white dove perched on a tree branch behind them. "Um...did that bird just talk?" Bakura asked in disbelief. "It's an enchanted forest Bakura animals around here may talk now and again." Marik pointed out. Yami stepped closer to get a better look at the bird. "Actually animals only talk if they're actually..." The dove trailed off as it transformed back into the lovely devine woman she truly was, "A Goddess." The three satyrs stared in shock as they realized that one of the Gods was among them.

"Hold your gasps I'm here to offer you all some assistance! You're all in love with the Hikaris obviously, so I'm going to help you get them." She said. Yami then spoke up with confidence "We overheard the Hikaris say that you were the one who cursed them, is it true?" Mai was a bit confused by that statement nevertheless she answered, "I don't know about any curses but I did turn them all into females." She answered. "Why?" Yami asked. Mai didn't really know how to answer, so she only told the half truth. "I felt it was something they needed. They needed to understand how their spying affects females, though I've been watching you all and have found that you all are in some ways compatible. So I'm gonna help you." Yami didn't really know how to feel about knowing that the Hikaris' previous assumptions about being punished for their spying was pretty much correct, even so he wanted to find Yugi again so he let it go for now. "Okay then." He said recieving no protests form his friends.

"Alright lets see...um..." Mai-Aphrodite scanned the wall carefully feeling at the stones for something. "Ah-Ha! Here we go!" She pushes in a stone in the wall and it opens to reveal a secret passage way. "Here you are one passageway into Centaur Grove!" She exclaimed happily. With thankful nods the three walked into the dark tunnel while the mischievous goddess reveled in her progress of getting the Yamis and Hikaris together.

...

In the grove the Hikaris were getting washed up [again] and this time without any "interruptions", meaning they would have time to actually get some cloths. Adena and another female cherub named Rebecca had silk cloths made for the three satyresses by the silkworms. Ryou's cloth was strapless, light spring green and tied in the front, Malik's was cream white and made up like a cross haltered bra tied around her neck and held in front by a gold clip that looked like the eye of Horus, and Yugi's cloth was simple, amethyst purple, and strapless. It was made like Ryou's only hers was tied in the back. Each of the satyresses had see-through sashes in the matching colors to their tops tied around their waists and they're arms and wrists were adorned in a few accessories; Yugi and Malik wore cuffs, Yugi's being silver and single banded, and Malik's were gold with five bands, Malik also wore a pair of matching dangling earrings and a triple band choker, and Yugi had on a silver single band choker. Ryou wore a pair of white gold bracelets and a matching serpentine armband on her thin left bicep.

All three of the girls looked beautiful, the cherubs even put a little crushed moistened khol around their eyes, Ryou and Yugi didn't want too much so they had theirs applied to their bottom lids, Malik's was applied all the way around. After getting all dolled up Yugi finally stopped to look around and saw that the centauresses were being given the same treatment. They were given paint for their lips, having flowers put into their talis, and having their hair braided put up elegantly for the courtship. It made the youngest faun wonder why they too were getting a makeover. "Why are you guys dressing us up? Not to sound ungrateful but we aren't participating in the courtship, so why dress us up too." She said making the dark haired she-cherub blush and sweat as she came up with an excuse that was only half true, "Uh... well your a welcomed guest and you looked like you three could use a good sprucing up." Adena answerd sheepishliy. Rebecca then popped up behind her cheerfully, "Besides we don't get may visitors who get to see our work in action so it's nice to have you here!" She chimed, much to Adena's relief. Yugi smiled graciously as she watched the other cherubs begin to whisper and giggle as they conversed with glee, it was truly going to be a magical day fo the centaurs and centauresses. Yugi then went over to speak quietly with her friends, she brought them into a huddle making Adena and Rebecca curious. The Hikaris then turned and came over to the cherubs and Yugi asked, "We were wondering if we could help out in anyway?" She beamed.

The cherubs were a bit taken aback by the offer no one has ever offered to help before. "Really? Are you sure?" Asked Adena. "Oh yes! We couldn't possibly spectate such a wonderous event without lending a hand or two." Ryou chimed. She was very grateful to be invited as a guests among the centauresses and she wanted to show it, as did the rest of her friends. They've watched the courtship from afar before but never have they been so lucky as to see it up close. The blonde cherub thought for a moment and finally said, "Well Kisara does still need her hooves filed and Josephine could use a combing of her hair and tail." The Hikaris smied brightly as they piped up in unison, "Leave it to us!" They cheered happily. "Wonderful! After that you three can help with the presentation of the centauresses and entertainment!" Adena chimed in graciously. The three hugged in elated success before a new cherub named Chris came up and handed them all their tools. Yugi was going to help Kisara with her hooves so she got a filer made of stone, while Ryou and Malik got combs made from deer antlers to help with Josephine's hair and tail. The Hikaris all accepted their tasks and continued off happily leaving Adena to think about how sweet they all were, 'They all deserve wonderful mates, I hope the mistresses' plan works out.

...

Meanwhile the Yamis were making their way through the tunnel towards the grove. The hall was dark stale and long but it'd be worth it to reach the satyresses. After a few more feet down the three stumbled upon a new passage arched by stone and had two torches on either side of the entryway which were magically lit aflame upon their arrival. "What the hell is that?" Bakura asked pointing toward the door at the end of the hall. "Maybe we'll find the grove behind it." Yami suggested. "Yes you will!" Said a deep, echoing disembodied voice. Soon a gold glow of aura came from nowhere making the three shield their eyes. Soon a tall slim figure in a short white toga held together by a gold wing clip, gold belt, sandals, and he carried a golden bow and a bag of golden arrows. The male also had long pink hair, pale skin, and aqua colored eyes. "Another God?" Marik asked in exasperation. "I am Ziegfried-Eros God of love and desire." He spoke in a smooth German accent while holding a white rose in hand.

"Were you sent here by Mai-Aphrodite?" Yami asked with determination, he was eager to find Yugi again. "Yes and no. My mother did ask me to come here, however I am here alot since I guard this passage to the grove every year." Zigfried elaberated. "So what do we have to do for entry: a task, riddles, a game?" Bakura asked. "Hmm, I know of three who were given the secret password, and one of them proved their worth by besting me in a board game of my choice." The god answered. Yami perked up at that he did enjoy games especially board games, he could probably play the diety for the password. "I'll accept the challenge for entry, for my friends and myself." Yami spoke nobly. "Very well the game is *Pettia(1). I assume you know how to play?" Asked Zigfried. Yami smirked he was more than confident in his skills and what's more is that he had a reason to win, was a damn good one. "I am familiar with the game." He said his friends behind him looking to each other with the same smug smirks as Yami.

"Then lets begin!" Zigfried called out materializing a gold and silver patterned board into the center of the room between himself and Yami. They sat at a table that was erected from the floor, and the god made two chairs appear prompting Yami to sit. The male satyr was silver, and the God of course had gold. After sitting down the two began with Yami making the first move.

All Marik and Bakura could do was watch and wait for the inevitable outcome.

...

**The Time of Choosing**

At the falls within the grove all the females' preparations were nearly done. Most of the half horse women were all ready donned in their cloths and flower accessories, some even wore feathers and beautifully patterned scales from birds, fish, and lizards. All the while Yugi, Ryou, and Malik were helping two of them. They all sat together under a tree filing, brushing, and chatting away. "Wow Kisara you have such a lovely coat." Yugi commented as she finished filing her left hoof. "Oh thank you Yugi. I also admire your coloring too, blue is such a lovely color for you." She responded. Kisara and Josephine were two lovely centauresses one with long flowing hair and other's was shoulder length and shiny. Josephine's was blonde while Kisara's was pure white. Kisara's human half was pale and fair skinned while her horse half was white light-blue with a white tail matching her hair. Josephine was also fair skinned with a green horse body and a blonde tail. The albino had beautiful blue eyes and a head of blue flowers, and a strapless blue cloth to match, Josephine had honey colored eyes, and wore a white cloth similar in style to Yugi's but it fit around her torso instead of being tied. Ryou put matching lillies into her hair after combing it, while Malik put white hydrangea onto her tail. The blonde centauress was kind of tomboyish, so she didn't make things easy at first until she was given an apple to settle her down, making Ryou and Malik's job much more managable.

After finishing Kisara's hooves Yugi stood along with the centauress who happliy trotted around with her newly finished feet. "Oh! That's much better thank you Yugi." She said. Yugi then looked at the white centauress in wonder. She was nervous but she fought herself to ask, "Um...K-Kisara..." The albino looked toward the young satyress, "...How do you...know when you've found your match? I mean you centaurs just always seem to know who your mate is meant to be...so I was wondering how do you know?" she finished with a blush. Kisara smiled softly as she tried to think of an answer. "It's my first season to mate as well as Josephine's so I'm not sure but my mother told me that I will know when I see him." She explains. "My ma' told me that too!" Josephine said gleefully after finishing her apple. "She said that ya get a warm happy feelin' when he does somethin' sweet for ya like he gives ya a flower or he helps ya when ya trip or somethin'." She finished, Yugi blushed at the last part that was somewhat of the same description of how she felt when Yami helped her after falling from the wall. "Many creatures choose mates differently but the feeling you get when you meet your soulmate is always the same." Kisara added.

The three Hikaris looked to each other with curiosity they understood what the half horse women were saying but they just didn't seem to grasp the whole soulmate finding thing. A "warm happy feeling"? When would they ever feel that? The older centauress walked over to Yugi and lifted her face gently with her finger, "Don't worry, you'll know the feeling when it happens." She said reasuringly. Soon an uproar of laughter errupted from the other end of the falls. "Oh I think their coming! Thank you again you three!" Kisara said happily as she kissed Yugi's forehead and ran off to see the males gather. "Yeah thanks ya guys!" Josephine said before trotting off toward the veil of vines. The Hikaris were also curious so they too followed behind the group to see the majestic males galloping into the grove valiantly. Each one was very handsome and strong making all the female centauresses giggle and blush. Yugi, Malik, and Ryou blushed a little too at how beautiful they all were it was a little intimidating. Soon Adena showed up and got the satyresses' attention, "Come this way we need help with the flower petals." She whispered. The three noded then followed the little cherub to the top of some trees where they would release the petals through the meadows to signal the begining of the courtship.

...

In the passage Yami and Zigfried were tied with an equal amount of peices in play, the god's strategy was a formitible one but then so was the tricolor haired satyr's. The pink haired diety moved to take Yami's piece only for his opponent to end up taking three of his pieces. Yami was proclaimed the victor stunning the pink haired god speechless. "I believe I win." He said somewhat smugly as he leaned back in his seat arms crossed, and smiling in triumph. Marik boomed with laughter while Bakura just smirked in satisfaction never once doubting their friend. Zigfried was astounished by his opponent's victory but never the less a deal is a deal.

"You play well young satyr only one other has ever bested me." Zigfried said in amusement. "Another satyr named Yugi." He said. Yami's eyes widened at the name. His little satyress had bested a God? Incredible what more was there to learn about his beautiful little faun? "Did Yugi come into the grove today as well?" Yami asked urgently. Zigfried just chuckled before responding, "I know well that you are all looking for the Hikaris, even more so about the little stunt my dear mother pulled on them. I don't condone my mother's meddling but in a way, it seems to work out quite well, so I shall offer my assistance if ever you need me." Offered the god. The three satyrs looked to each other in disbelief. "You'll help us win over our satyresses, how?" Yami asked on his and his friends behalf. "I won't force them to fall in love but I can help create some romantic situations that could work in your favor." The pink haired male offered.

Yami thought for a moment then walked over to huddle with his companions. "What do you guys think?" Yami asked. "I think it's worth a shot." Marik said. "Perhaps but a "romantic situation" could mean creating a potentially dangerous scenario that might get them hurt. We should make sure that doesn't happen." Bakura points out. "Never pegged you as the caring type Bakura." Marik teased. "Sod off Marik!" He responded as Yami gave a thoughtful glance before saying, "I might have a solution." The leader concluded before divulging his thoughts quietly to his group earning nods of approval from both of them, before breaking the huddle.

The shorter satyr turned to Zigfried and said, "The centaur's mating courtship is about to begin soon, there will already be a romantic atmosphere anyway. Perhaps we could see what happens on our own, and since you and your fellow love and fertility God kin will be over seeing the event, we will leave it up to you to decide on wether or not we require assistance." Yami offered. His purposal was a smart one and it earned him an approving nod and hum from his former opponent. "A true fact very well I'll be watching over you all then." Zigfried answered. "And whatever you do to create a "romantic situation" could you please make sure that no one gets hurt, especially our Hikaris?" Bakura asked. "Of course!" The god said before he soon waved a hand which opened the large stone door to the grove, "If ever you want to come back next season the password is, fig." Said Zigfried before he glowed gold and began to disappear. Soon the aura of light had disapated leaving the Yamis alone with each other and the opened door with light beaming in from the other side. After a deep breath Yami and his friends finally took their leap of faith and treaded through the door and into the beautifully spring flourished grove.

...

During the courtship the females all sported and showed off their various forms of beauty by either flirting with their chosen male, or waitng to be courted by someone. As expected there was a somebody for everybody, An auburn haired yellow bodied female named Serenity being cuddled by a fair skinned brunette with a tan body named Tristan, *a dark haired dark skinned dark purple horse bodied female(2) frolicking with *a fair skinned blonde, green horse bodied male(3), and even Kisara had found her match with a long blonde haired, blue eyed, fair skinned, blue horse bodied male named Critius who was presenting her with a beautiful flower. All the while the Hikaris were atop the blossom trees spreading romantic ambiance in the form of beautiful flower petals which spread all around the grove, enhancing the already glorious ritual. It was nice to watch the celebration from afar but when watching from a rock on a hill you can only see so much, being apart of the action was an absolute delight. Yugi enjoyed seeing such smiles and bliss from all the females especially the ones that she got to know like Kisara and Josephine, the content blonde haired green horse bodied centauress was conversing with a brunette, blue bodied centaur named Seto. Yugi smiled happily for the two before continuing her task of throwing flowers around.

She scattered the last of her petals and got ready for a new batch until she spotted a lonley female centaur sitting under a tree sulking. She was fair skinned and blonde bright green eyes, with a bright blue horse half and many pink flowers in her hair, and a vine of pink blossoms braided into her tail. She also had on a pink strapless cloth with gold bands that had matching silk fabric sprouting from them, around her lower navel was a ring of woven pink flowers like the ones on both her hair and tail and her neck was adorned with a simple gold necklace. She looked absolutely miserable and the sight tugged at the satyress' heartstrings. She then jumped from the tree and went up to get a better look at the female. "Yugi what are you doing?" Asked Adena. "She's all alone, I thought you said their was a mate for everyone?" Yugi asked. The little winged female took a look to find the sad little centauress sighing in sadness. "Oh no *Maji!(3)." Adena quietly gasped.

Yugi looked to the cherub curious as to who the centauress was. "She's the youngest of the females about your age, it's her first mating season but it seems that..." The child-like creature trailed off but Yugi had a good guess what she wanted to say, the poor girl hadn't been chosen to mate. Yugi couldn't help but picture herself in the female's place, she too had been in the same situation.

Never had she been anyone's first pick in a mate because of her short stature and lack of masculinity back when she was a male it was heart wrenching and sometimes females other than Téa and the other nymphs would be quite cruel in their rejections. Yugi scowled just imagining what she'd been through it was emotional torture for her and her friends, it just wasn't fair to be put down so bluntly, and anyone who did let them down gently had equally shallow reasons. Yugi was not going to let the same fate befall this poor little centauress. Yugi knew that she couldn't really do anything about the girl's lack of a mate but she could be there for her the way that she and her friends were there for each other. Yugi huffed roughly baring a look of determination and strode over to the little female.

Maji just looked down sadly feeling dejected after seeing the centaur she wanted most swooped up by another she wanted to cry until the ritual was over but when she heard someone say, "Hello." She looked up in suprise. "I'm Yugi and you're Maji right?" She asked. Yugi smiled kindly toward the girl earning a small greatful smile in return. "I...I am not going to participate in the courtship." Maji said woefully "Why not don't you want to find your mate for life?" Yugi asked. "Well yes but you see..." Maji paused getting teary eyed. "The male that I want, has already chosen someone esle." She got out as a tear fell from her eye. The satyress just furrowed her brows and reached down to pull the girl up, unlike the other centaurs who towered over the Hikaris Maji only had a head or two on Yugi, she was considered quite small for her species. "I know exactly how you feel I've never exactly been anyone's first choice for a mate either, neither have my friends." Yugi proceeded to wipe the girl's eyes with a cloth given to her by Adena, as she continued. "We were always being rejected and chased off by love intrests and it wasn't fun, but in the end we had each other and that made us feel less...alone." She finished.

Maji continued looking down in despair as she took in Yugi's words of comfort. "But I don't have anyone and as soon as the courtship is over the cherubs will go back to Mount Olympus." Yugi held out a friendly hand and responded, "You have someone now." Maji smiled and rubbed her tears away as she smiled and took the hand it was so nice to have someone who understood, and even better to have a friend. "You don't have to give up on finding a mate Maji but you also don't have to be unhappy either." She said. The centauress nodded in agreement as she fully stopped crying and hugged Yugi thanking her for her kindness. After pulling away the satyr looked over at the pond happily, then collected some reeds and vines strapping them together in descending order and added internal parts and some holes until she had successfuly constructed a panpipe, it was evidentially a skill that most satyrs had. Yugi then began playing a fun lively tune and danced around Maji happily the centauress was confused at first but she became gradually more interested, and soon she was elated as she pranced around with Yugi happily. "Wow that looks like fun!" Adena said before whipping out her flute and played along with the tune. Soon the three were all dancing around in blissful merriment promting other centaur couples to look up and smile at the scene. Soon they all joined in as well trotting and cantering around happily with their mates and friends.

Everyone was playing some kind of instrument an dancing to it in all liveliness at that point, making Ryou and Malik look down with curiosity. The other two Hikaris watched in awe as the dance took place until they were invited to join in when Yugi looked up and waved an arm at them to come on down and indulge. The two smiled toward each other and litterally jumped right in. They locked hands with each other and danced in the center of the fray with Maji, as they frolicked in a linked circle together laughing and smiling with glee.

All the while a little ways into the falls a lonely centaur is busy making riples in the pool of water with a stick feeling bad that he couldn't get a mate. He was short like Maji with maybe a head or two over her, he also looked a lot like her with shorter brunette hair deeper green eyes, dark skin and an off white horse body, and brown tail. His name was *Manaho(4) he was young and ambitious about finding the perfect mate but he didn't expect to be literally and figuratively overlooked by the females. He sighed and sulked until suddenly he heard a commotion going on near the meadow so he decided to take a look, when it came to adventure the young centaur was always up for it he liked having fun and being apart of it, assuming that fun was actually a factor in whatever was going on, and right now he needed some fun. Briskly Manaho walked over to the sounds being greeted by the amazing party transpiring the half horse male smiled at the occasion feeling his sorrows lift with ease. He was happy to join in especially when he caught sight of a lovely blonde light blue horse-bodied centauress his age, dancing with the white and blonde haired fauns. She was really beautiful as far as he could tell and he hoped that she was still avaliable for mating. With that thought in mind he grabbed a pink flower from a tree and trotted off toward the fray.

He had to push and dodge around the others to get to her but Manaho was determined. After getting through he was a little nervous about greeting the little blonde centauress but eventually fate didn't give him a choice. When Manaho got to the inside of the dancing circle he was accidentally pushed into the female. He was soon face to face with a blushing Maji which made him smile sheepishly as he presented his gift to her. Maji accepted the flower and pulled the male into the dance with her.

Yugi and her friends noticed the exchange and continued dancing and making music together with their new friends.

Just then the Yamis walked into the grove and looked around seeing how beautiful and peaceful it was however there was no time for sight-seeing, the three males needed to find their loves. Suddenly Marik perked his dark purple goat ears, "Do you You hear that?" he asked. The other two listened as well and heard the distinct sound of laughter and panpipe music coming from beyond the hill that they were on. "Come on!" They all ran off toward the sounds hoping that their dear Hikaris were there among the crowd. The Yamis ran up to a spot were the hill sloped down into the grove and found a vast celebration taking place and to their sheer delight and the satyr females were all there dancing and making music with the centaurs. It warmed Yami's heart to see his sweet little faun playing so happily on her pipe, seeing her smile and dance was so refreshing and beautiful though he could imagine that her content bliss would likely fade upon seeing him and his friends. He had to hold Marik back to stop him from running into the crowd to swipe up the blonde satyress know as Malik, "Wait you two! Lets make a plan first they'll likely run again if they see us." Yami said. He then took a moment to think. After spotting some reeds to make his own panpipe Yami then said, "Follow my lead." He then stealthily crept down into grove with his gang right behind him.

Not a single creature noticed the three coming not even the Hikaris who had their gaurd completely down too engrossed in the festivities to even worry about the Yamis ever catching up with them. It was after all the reason why they chose to hide away in the grove, every year for the mating season the wall is put up to keep unwelcomed creatures out. They'd litteraly have to get pass a god just to reach the grove and that's if they find a way inside the secret passageway.

The three little satyresses didn't have a single care in the world not even when hearing the sound of another panpipe playing. 'Wait!' Yugi thought to herself when she realized there was another pipe being played. Yami was right behind the little satyress but he kept moving in the opposite direction that she was trying the find him; going left when she turned right, then right when she looked to the left. He did this for a some time while playing the same up beat tune that Yugi played earlier. Finally after litteraly taking the female around in circles he finally let her find him, she gasped when she saw that it was Yami but he just kept playing his pipe happily. Yugi was caught between slight fear and curiosity, 'What is he trying to do, is he trying to do anything, and why is he circling me?' Yugi questioned in her head as she watched the male dance around her in a non threatening way. He kept darting his eyes down toward her pipe and looking at her soon it clicked in Yugi's head that he wanted her to play too. She was't sure why she did it but she lifted the instrument to her lips and matched her song to Yami's.

The tune matched in harmony and rhythm bringing more liveliness to the party. At the distinct sound of two pipes playing Malik looked over to see Yugi and Yami playing and frolicking with each other. She gasped seeing the darker blue goat-legged male with her youngest friend but Yugi didn't seem all that worried about him being there, she looked like she was...having fun! Malik then wondered if there actually was something to what Yugi said earlier about how Yami was being nice to her it didn't seem possible at first but now it was making her question the possibility. Before she could question the scene any further she was swooped up into the strong dark skinned arms of Marik as he pulled her into a powereful hug from behind. Malik tried to pull away but was instantly being swung around into a dance with the relentless psycho. Ryou was the last to be swooped up by a dark male as she was merrily dancing with Manaho and Maji. Bakura decided to descreatly insert himself into the group holding hands with his faun while she and the others danced. Ryou didn't react until she looked over to her left to see the dark male holding her hand. He kissed it lightly making the white haired faun blush as they countinued dancing with the two centaurs.

Up above in a tree sat Mai-Aphrodite who was watching the plan unfold perfectly. Adena and Mokuba sat at either side of her, Zigfried-Eros then came up and greeted his dear mother and friendly little cherubs. "Hello everyone? Are we ready?" He asked. Everyone nodded in unison giving him their answer to do what he came to do. The pink haired god then sprinkled little speckles of glowing gold pollen over the trees and onto the flower petals coming from them. As the gold covered petals it reached the fray of happy centaurs and their mates everyone was feeling even more in love with their respected partners than ever before. That may have been a wonderous outcome but it was meant for the Hikaris as well. The aroma from the enchanted petals would at the least make the three females attracted to the males, the real trick however is that the Yamis would have to do something to touch their hearts, something really special to make them fall in love with them on their own, the specks of gold aura were just a way to make the feelings easier to reach.

Each of the Hikaris unknowingly breathed in the scent as they danced both willingly and unwillingly with the Yamis and centaurs.

...

**A Storm this way Comes**

On Mount Olympus another goddess was sitting on the cloudscape of her domain, watching the celebration from above angered by the all the merriment of the satyrs and centaurs. She narrowed her eyes as she took a bite from an yellow apple. "Hmp! Another glorious mating season for the centaurs, and those little Hikari satyrs are there too! Heh, and _I'm_ the Goddess of chaos, turning them into females, genius!" She said sarcastically before tossing the fruit core onto the ground and conjuring a fire to burn it up.

The spiteful goddess flipped her wavy red hair haughtily as she got up a crossed her arms. She hated all the damn smiles and laughter the creatures share and how triumphant her half sister Mai-aphrodite looked as she watched on with pride, she hated it even more that she wasn't invited, oh but she would make them pay, she would destroy all of her sister dearest's hard work and they'll see who's laughing then! "Hmp! All this love is making me sick." She said as she stomped over to a giant game board that was modeled to mimic the vast lands. She waved a hand over the board and made it look like the Creature Forest then she conjured matching figurines of the satyrs and a few other more dangerous creatures. She couldn't settled her mind on anything though, she needed something scary and disastrous but also wouldn't do too much damage. She wanted to ruin the festivities not kill someone after all, she had her limits...most of the time.

She finally decided upon a fleet of three female harpies then conjured them up and using a creation spell she had "borrowed" from Chono-Echidna the mother of monsters and gave the monstrous creatures a physical form on earth. "There now I just need to get them into the grove. She contemplated for a moment before remembering an enchantment for weakening the magic barrier around the wall. The goddess picked a spot of the barrier closest to the grove then used the spell to weaken at least a broad portion of it, then once it was done she proceeded to bring life to her creations. "Now go forth my Harpies and bring terror upon such bliss, your Goddess Kaoruko-Eris commands you!" With a flash of green energy electrifying the figurines the winged women on earth outside of the grove's wall awakened.

Each of the three had pale light blue skin, green eyes, feather covered arms, purple bird legs, taloned feet, and golden armor on their chests, torsos, and biceps, and they all had blue tail feathers. [the harpie lady sisters from Mai Valentine's deck I got too lazy to describe them].

They screeched loudly before flying toward the barrier then began to strike at it with more force than necessary to break it. The energy was like a strong protective glass invisible and impermeable but once a piece was broken off what ever was weakening from the assault was gradually chipping away and making it easier for the bird women to get in. They eventually squeezed into the hole and soon they were inside and had already set off to complete their task. The triumphant success was enough to make the red haired goddess laugh maniacally for soon her revenge and means of spite would be sated and no one could stop her!

...

Elsewhere on Mount Olympus Ishizu-Diana watched as the creatures shared in merriment and how hers and Mai's plan was coming to fruition. It was wonderful to see everthing going so well until Jono-Hermes came in frantically looking for the fertility goddess. "Ishizu! Ishizu!" He called out as he flew into the cloudy domain. "Jono, what's wrong?" She asked. The young god tried to catch his breath before speaking, "There's a...*huff*...a fleet of harpies got over the wall, and are heading for Centaur Grove!" He got out. Ishizu then took on a surprised face as she looked to the younger diety. "What! Where in the grove are they and how did they even get in? No creature should be able to get in without Zigfried's approval!" She spoke urgently. "Uh... they could if someone used an enchantment to get them inside." Jono said. Ishizu-Diana hadn't the slightest clue as to who would do such a thing, until she remembered that Kaoruko-Eris had the ability to do this, she would steal powerful spell from other gods and it was possible she had acquired one that could weaken magical barriers.

She would have to deal with it eventually but for now she had to find and stop those harpies! Where are they headed?" Ishizu asked Jono. "My sources tell me that they're a ways beyond the meadows and approaching the part of the grove where the centaurs meet for their ritual!" Jono said in a panic, "What do we do?" He asked. "The goddess thought before an idea hit her, Mai was down there along with her son and cherubs, maybe they could stop the assult while she dealt with Kaoruko. She gathered her hunting gear and gave Jono a message to carry out to Mai and Zigfried. She then engulfed her form in a bright yellow aura and set off toward kaoruko's domain. Jono then engulfed his form in red light before dropping down into the clouds and onto earth making his way to the grove to warn Mai and Zigfried of what was to come.

...

In the grove the party had eventually settled down immensely as the centaurs resumed cuddling and frolicking with their mates. Yugi smiled as she watched Maji and Manaho play together happily Maji being a tease and rewarding her new beau's efforts with kisses to his cheek and lips before trotting off again with spasms of giggles and Manaho galloping close behind. Yami sat by the young satyress' side watching the scene as well smiling at how content his little one was. Seeing her smile was a comforting thing even if it wasn't at him he still liked to see it.

He then looked over to see his friends sitting with their satyresses too, they seemed a little more mellowed out now; Ryou was still pretty scared of Bakura at first but once the thief got a firm hold on her, he started telling her the story that he had told Miho earlier. It was about the time that he had singlehandedly stole a rare jewel encrusted dagger from a noble in Thebes. Ryou was so captivated by the story; the danger the suspense, the chilling action, it was all so enthralling that she couldn't help but listen wether she believed it or not. All the while Malik was sitting on the branch of a short tree that was high enough off the ground to keep Marik a good distance from her although he refused to leave the tree as he was standing on a rock and laying his chin on his folded arms looking at her with dreamy eyes, while Malik just sat at the edge of the opposite end of the branch cross armed and annoyed.

The blue legged satyr then turned back toward his satyress wanting to say so much to her. "So are you going to run off again?" He asked baring humor in his tone. Yugi turned to the satyr then looked away with a blush. "Not as long as you guys don't chase us again." She said half sarcastically. There was a moment of silence until before the two broke out into a fit of laughter. It was nice that the two were getting along better than before without those slutty nymphs instigating in anything.

After the shared laugh the two calm down and sigh, "All jokes aside I am sorry that we scared you and your friends. I at least should have known not to trust Téa's word knowing well how she tends to stretch the truth." Yami says sincerely. Yugi just smiled with an equal amount of sincerity. "It's okay Yami I appreciate the apology." She said. Yami's eyes softened with adoration at the sound of his name being sweetly laced in her lovely voice. He nearly shuttered in awe at the way it sounded to him but he contained himself enough to give a coherent answer to her thanks. "Of course, Yugi." He spoke. The two shared in a silent stare with one another as if locked in a cosmic moment holding a fondness for one another that couldn't be spoken.

Above the Goddess of love and her dear son watched as their matchmaking efforts were finally barring positive results in two couples at the least, however Malik still refused to give in to Marik's advances. Mai sighed as she observed this fact. "Oh dear, the lavender one is quite stubborn." She said aloud. "Just give it time mother I'm sure she will come around soon, besides now that the aurora pollen is within them all that is needed is the spark of passion to make the love flourish." Said Zigfried as he gestured toward Yami and Yugi as they looked into each other's eyes the effects of the pollen seemed to be taking effect now that the little blue goat-legged female and the dark blue goat-legged male had a moment to actually chat and enjoy one another's company.

Mai was so taken by the adorable sight that she didn't even hear the sound of Jono-Hermes landing painfully into the tree that they were sitting on."Mai! Mai, it's an emergency!" He said loudly making the goddess look over to the younger god. "Jono, what is it?" She asked. The young male breathed rapidly as he tried to tell the two gods what was going on. "H-Harpies! *Huff*-There are harpies coming this way!" He said. Mai and Zigfried gave shocked gaping expressions as they registered the news being disclosed to them. Mai looked to her son with terror before he teleported off to scout the situation.

The sound of angry screeches could be heard in the distance making the creatures look toward the sounds in surprise. Yami stood in curiosity then climbed up one of the taller trees to get a better look at what was coming. Yugi contemplated on following as well, until finally she opted to go ahead so she climbed the tree right on Yami's tail as she followed him up onto the trunk and into the pink blossom covered branches.

The star-shape haired male looked onward past the meadow as his little counterpart made her way next to him and looked in the same direction. The black distant figures of what looked like three birds were coming their way. No wait, they looked bigger than birds, but they did have wings. What were they? Another loud horrible screech came from the three creatures as they flew, vigorously toward the grove. As the strange bird-like things got closer Yugi could make out the features of people, women in fact. Pale skin, green, purple and lavender wings one of each color respectively adorning them, orange, red, and blue hair, and they also had gold armor and talons on their hands and feet. "Harpies." Yugi said aloud, "those are Harpies!" Yami looked to the shorter one as she voiced his realization.

"Yami we have to warn the others!" Said the satyress. Her male counterpart nodded in agreement as he took the smaller one's hand and they both jumped down and toward the sitting creatures. "Everyone we have to get out of here!" Yami called out. Just as he said that Zigfried materialized behind them startling the two when he said, "Indeed...it seems my dear aunt got a little jealous again and now she's sent those harpies to ruin the fun." The god spoke in his exasperated German tone. "What can we do?" Yugi asked in concern. "Nothing-for now, I will go and try to stop them. I should be able to keep them away long enough for every to get away." Just as he said that Yugi and Yami looked up in horror as a shadow covered over themselves and the love god.

"Um...I don't think there's much time for that." Yugi stated in shock as the pink haired man turned to see what the two were seeing. His eyes widened as he saw the three harpies flapping their large menacing wings, and staring down towards them as well as the centaurs and other satyrs. "Run." Was all the god needed to say to get the lot moving as he flew up to fight off the bird women. Yugi and Yami immediately acted and had everyone else follow suite. While still holding hands the two shorter satyrs ran with the herd and their friends being lead away by the cherubs. Bakura towing Ryou along and Marik carrying Malik over his shoulder much to her confusion and dismay.

Zigfried fought off the creatures using a golden sword of pure divine aura, they came at him one by one striking and diving toward him as he evaded their every attack. However he hadn't realized that he was mostly fighting off two of them, the red haired one was on its way toward the fleeing herd, the satyrs, and the cherubs. Just before she could reach them Mai came out of nowhere and struck her down with full force subduing it.

...

Back on Mount Olympus one of Kaoruko's harpy piece cracked after being struck by her damn sister! "Arrrgh! Curse you Mai-Aphrodite! No matter it's not dead yet, this is far from over!" She vowed as she waved a green aura glowing hand over the figurines again healing the crack. "Kaoruko!" The goddess flinched at the call of a powerful scolding female voice that belonged to a very angry fertility goddess. "**What** **are you doing?**" Ishizu boomed in her echoing Goddess voice.

Kaoruko-Eris turned around trying to seem unfazed however she was failing. "B-begone Ishizu-Diana! This is my domain!" She demanded weakly. "You'll have a prison in Tartarus when Ironheart here's of this!" She seethed before lashing out toward her with a bright yellow aura sword, it response Kaoruko formed herself a shield of green aura to block the attack, prompting a full on battle between the goddesses. Throughout the fight all Kaoruko did was dodge and evade the elder goddess' blows all the while her her harpies were still active and fighting on earth.

...

Mai and Zigfried fought valiantly against the two remaining harpies now that one was out of commission, two on two it wasn't really that hard but the creatures kept trying to make their way pass the defending gods to attack the centaurs, Hikaris, and Yamis, who were now running further into the forest of the grove. Soon the unconscious harpy was awake and made off toward the fleeing creatures. The other two tried to divide and conquer yet again as the orange haired one rushed the two while the blue haired one flew off toward the escapees along with its sister.

Zigfried fended off the harpy well enough but the they needed to stop the other two, "I'll get it!" Called Mai as she flew off toward the creature.

'I hope I'm not too late' She thought hopefully as she continued through the forest at impossible speed but not fast enough to fully catch up.

...

**This Madness Ends**

Kaoruko was subdued and tied up by an enchanted rope that kept the dark goddess neutralized, while Ishizu tried to undo the curse of the game board. "Damn why can't I stop it?" She said to herself. Kaoruko laughed before saying grimly, "Hah! You can't stop it, not until my harpies carry out my orders!" She gloated. "And just what orders are those?" Ishizu-Diana demanded. Kaoruko turned her head away in defiance, prompting Ishizu to redraw her aura sword and menaced the bratty younger goddess. "**What. Order. Are they to carry out?**" She demanded again with the same loud imposing goddess voice she used earlier. Kaoruko shook under the elder's powerful gaze then finally she said, "I-...I ordered them to destroy the festivities and to take the satyresses away to Minotaur Valley!" She said.

Ishizu became shocked by that answer. "You insulate child! Do you have any idea what could happen to them there?" She questioned in anger. The chaos goddess just looked down angrily as she took the scolding without saying anything. Ishizu growled and looked to the board again. She looked around for some way to manipulate the creatures until she noticed the cracked harpy was now mended and glowing. This was bad now they were dealing with all three harpies and on top of that two were heading for the satyrs. She finally decided that she needed to go down and help, "Jono!" She called out. Suddenly the messenger god appeared next to her in a ray of red light, "Yes?" He answered. "Jono take this miscreant to Ironheart-Zeus and tell him everything that's going on, I'm going down to earth to help." She ordered earning a salute from the young messenger. He teleported away with the captured goddess then Ishizu did the same, only she was was heading to earth.

...

The satyrs were lagging behind the herd of centaurs when they ran through the forest. Once again all six of them found themselves running through the damn enchanted forest the only difference is that now was that they were all together. Even so they were also in danger and needed to escape. Yugi was getting tired as she took shallowed breaths while sprinting through the foliage and fauna. She didn't want to slow anyone down not even the Yamis so she never complained. While they all dashed away in various hurried paces the blue and red haired harpies were gaining on the six satyrs briskly nearly catching them sometimes but failing when they dodged swiftly away and toward a different direction. They tried losing the creatures or slowing them down by throwing things at them or changing directions over and over until they ended up losing sight of the centaurs, but soon a split path was found, just like the three paths from earlier.

"Do you you guys see that?" Asked Malik who was no longer being carried on Marik's shoulder. Yugi and Yami saw exactly what she was talking about and they each nodded to each other understanding the plan and they all counted. Ryou and Bakura got the idea too, as well as Marik as he took hold of Malik, making the blonde female groaned in agonized mental suffering before Ryou started the count down. One of the angry harpies was right on their hooves ready to strike as she got closer, "...one" Ryou spoke as the creature picked up more speed, "...two" Marik continued holding Malik close to him as she tried to protest. The harpy was poised to bring down a taloned hand on them until Yugi and Yami both exclaimed in unison squeezing each other's hand, "Three!" With that the three did the same scrambling maneuver the Hikaris pulled when they switched up directions and they all ran away in three different directions with their counterparts; Marik and Malik went from forward to right, Bakura and Ryou went from right to left, and finally Yami and Yugi went from left to forward just as before.

The winged creatures became shocked and confused by the sudden split of the group they could do nothing but watch helplessly as their prey ran into three different directions. The creatures let out loud distressed roars of frustration which echoed throughout the forest and beyond.

...

Mai heard the sounds of the creatures' wails from up ahead after losing it somewhere near the entrance of the forest. She had led the centaurs to a safe place before going after the harpies, to save the satyrs. Thankfully Maji and Adena told her about how they got separated from the six satyrs and where, and though the torn and brutalized path was easy enough to follow the cries of the frustrated harpies was an immense help in finding them. The love goddess raced toward the shrieks gaining as much speed as a goddess could until she finally reached the end of the forest. She stopped to looked around finding many broken branches of trees destroyed foliage and disturbed dirt along the path. There were dozens of hoof prints on the ground as well as many claw marks on the tree trunks.

Aside from the foot prints there were a few claw markings in the dirt as well probably from the harpies prowling on foot, most creatures and beasts did tend to use smell to track down prey if they needed to after all. Perhaps they lost them, the tracks seemed to travel in three separate directions. They must've split up to confuse them but who did the creatures decided to go after? The blonde goddess picked up a single purple feather left by one of the harpies and used her tracking abilities to discover where it went. She gasped when she found where they were going.

...

Zigfried was putting up quite the fight against the determined creature that tried slashing him to ribbons. The orange haired harpy was relentless in trying to get him but after the serious power boost she got from her mistress the creature was able to hold its own against a god, unfortunately for Zigfried. It had just slashed at his arm making him loose concentration with keeping his sword intact, the harpy then punched Zigfried down into the forest from above. The pink haired god fell through several branches, leaves, and flowers his face and senses were assaulted by many cuts and debris floating around making him unable to see anything but the mess of broken tree limbs and the harpy that watched him from above.

Just as he hit the ground a startled gasp was heard from elsewhere his focus was still a bit blurry as he fought his painful head rush. "Zigfried!" Called a familiar voice. The god began to recover from the grogginess enough to sit up and fight the rest of his pain-wracked body. He recognized the voice as his mother's making him get up saying, "I'm fine mother." He brushed himself of and retracted his sword as he looked up to stared down the creature that thwarted him. Before he or Mai, could do anything else the creature flew off down one of the ruined paths.

The mother and son were shocked to see the harpy escaping and they tried going after it but Zigfried was in no shape to go on at the moment. "Damn!" Mai cursed. Soon Ishizu-Diana showed up landing just inches next to the pair. "What happened?" She asked "I'll be fine just a fall!" Zigfried responded. "The harpies went after the satyrs what are they trying to do? What do they want?" Mai asked frantically. "Tch! Your wretched half sister, Kaoruko-Eris. She used a creation enchantment to give them life and ordered them to take the Hikaris to Minotaur Valley." She said.

Mai and Zigfried widened their eyes in a mix of shock, anger, and fear.

...

Marik had an iron grip on Malik as he carried her under his arm by her torso like a sack of grain as he ran through the woods swiftly. Malik scowled in frustration thoroughly sick of the annoying goat keeping a hold on her. Even though it wasn't exactly the best time to be, the blonde female was extremely annoyed and about ready to give the psycho a piece of her mind. Once they stopped she would really let him him have it, and **not** the way his filthy mind would think. As Malik stewed in her thoughts Marik was focused on getting away for once his head wasn't stuck in the gutter because there were two angry harpies on their tails [literally]. He looked back after a while finding that the bird ladies were no longer behind them so he slowed to a stop dropping Malik and falling onto her in a heap of exhaustion leaving Malik as mad as the harpies that chased them.

Marik's sighs of relief turned into ones of ecstasy as he breathed in the scent of the beautiful female. His mind went into a haze as soon as his face hit her chest his nose partially embedded in her cleavage which laid exposed by the revealing nature of her bra-like halter top. Malik growled bearing a scowl of disapproval and anger the pulsing vain in her temple throbbed vigorously before she violently kicked Marik off of herself and into a nearby tree trunk. The male rubbed the back of his pained head as the offending satyress got up and brushed herself off, disgusted that she was once again physically touched by the maniac. Malik was fed up with all the molesting, holding, and grabbing, this was the last straw.

"What is wrong with you?" She yelled snapping the male from his ministrations to his throbbing head. She had walked up to the menace her fists on her hips as she stood before him looking down at the fool in angered annoyance. He blushed as he looked at her bathed in whatever light came through the forest trees. He then smiled deviously lidding his eyes like he was ready to grab her again. When his gaze lowered down to her breasts she yelled again, "Hey keep your eyes off my chest you creep!" She balled her fists up at her sides relentless in displaying her discontent for the perverted satyr.

"I can't help it if you look so alluring that I can't keep my hands off of you." Marik said seductively. Malik blushed furiously flustered and annoyed by the male's response. She however stopped herself from slapping the satyr in the face and turned away from him swiftly. "Disgusting!" She remarked as she stomped away. The blonde female decided to take a look at their surroundings and realized that they were in the deepest part of the Creature Forest, now that the centaurs' mating ritual was over the wall to keep whoever wasn't allowed was no longer up and was magically brought down only to rise again next year. If that was the case then they were likely near the center of the woods.

"Damn we have to get out of here." She said aloud. Marik then came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We could just stay here the harpies aren't chasing us now so why don't we use this time to-get acquainted~." The love crazed male purred. Malik just punched him on the head letting him fall roughly with a thud, before continuing down the path. "Hey where're you going?" Marik whined. "To the center of the forest to meet up with the others just because the harpies aren't following us doesn't mean they're not going after any of the others, we have to find them!" She said.

Marik then made a blank face as he looked to his female counterpart he contemplated on her reasoning and it did make sense. After splitting up it's possible the creatures just pick one or two of them to go after first and meant to hunt the rest of them down later. It would probably be best to find the others to make sure nobody was hurt. Marik may be a psycho but he cared about his friends, they were his family and he wanted to protect them. "Then shall we go my dear?" He said with a dramatic bow.

Malik was surprised by the male's sudden change of mind she wasn't expecting him to actually grasp the situation so quickly. She turned to go with Marik ready to follow close behind until suddenly a loud familiar screech was heard approaching from the opposite direction as well as the flapping of wings and branches being torn off the trees. The satyr pair looked back and saw the orange haired harpy flying toward them viciously making the male pick up the satyress and run. She flailed around like a rag doll as Marik picked up the pace the creature drawing nearer with every flap of its wings and baring its taloned feet ready catch them like a hawk about to pick up its prey. Marik dodged the talons by barrel rolling out of the way still holding onto Malik tightly as they rolled away on the ground entangling with each other. When they stopped Malik was on top of the male Egyptian satyr glaring down at his smirking face.

The creature continued striking at them while Marik just kept rolling them out of dodge. Even after getting scratched on his back he never let up on his attempts to protect his satyress. Malik noticed him wincing at the sudden pain and said, "What's wrong?" She asked him but he didn't have time to answer her due to another slash of the harpy's claws. After a another roll the harpy missed then stumbled to the ground as the two rolled away behind it. Marik looked up and saw that the trees they were once in front of were slashed up and ready to fall, they cracked and splinted and there was one very large branch that looked like it was on the verge of coming down. Marik let the wheels in his brain turn as the harpy got up. He acted fast and grabbed the biggest rock he could find, it was almost basically a mini bolder. Malik watched as her strong male counterpart lifted the massive stone over his head and threw it over the creature. "You missed!" She shouted. Marik only smirked as he looked on at the half bird creature, "Oh I didn't." He said smugly as the stone hit the branches, he watched them crack and crumble over the unsuspecting harpy's head.

As the creature turned toward the two Malik got up and hid behind Marik using him as a living shield from the inevitable attack and Marik was happy to do it if he needed to. Just as the harpy was poised to strike the branches broke completely and fell down on top of the harpy trapping it underneath. The massive branch on top of the pile made it impossible for the harpy to get up, despite how veracious the bird women were they had very weak and hollow bones like that of a bird.

As the creature struggled to escape Marik stood in his spot arms crossed and wearing a cocky smile as he watched it scratch and claw at the ground desperately. "Y-you did it." Malik said shocked. Marik glanced back then upward when he heard the familiar sounds of cracking wood from above. Another large branch above them was about to come down on them it took a little longer for Malik to notice the sound and the fall of the branch, luckily Marik acted fast and swiped his doe up into a hug and away from the offending object as it violently fell from the tree and onto the ground just inches from the two satyrs.

Malik was wide eyed in shock at how close she was to getting crushed by that large branch which was almost about twice as big as the one that trapped the harpy. She then looked up to Marik who was looking at her but not with the same lustful smirk as before, his expression took on the form of blank concern as he asked her, "Are you okay?" He asked. Malik stayed silent as she stared at her savior without a word to say. What could she say? Should she thank him, tell him to screw off? He just saved her twice now and she just didn't know what to fricking say that wouldn't make it sound like she was falling for him. In the end she eventually snapped out of her stupor and pushed herself away from the fool. "I-I'm fine!" She says looking away with a blush.

She quickly walked around the male "Look-lets just...Hey!" She was cut off by Marik picking her up from underneath and sitting her on his shoulder while he carried her through the forest finally going back to his psychotic playful self, he laughed maniacally as they continued on while she yelled for him to knock it off.

...

Meanwhile Ryou and Bakura were running through the opposite end of the woods same as their friends with no other destination but the center to meet up with them. Bakura had been the one leading the way with Ryou in tow and now he was pulling her into a hollowed tree trunk to hide. He held the whitenette close to his chest as he listened for the harpies It wasn't long before he heard at least one of them sniffing around for them. It skulked around for a good ten minutes until it became eerily silent.

Bakura then exhaled and said quietly,"*Phew*-I think it's gone." Just as he said that a large claw reached into the tree and instinctively Bakura pushed Ryou onto the ground dodging the hand and ended up right underneath it just between its claws. The hand had broken the other end of the tree completely leaving room for them to run through and escape. The blue haired harpy could see them getting away so it smashed through the rest of the trunk to give chase. As the satyr pair ran Bakura looked back to see the thing getting closer by the second but just as he had sought to get some distance Ryou tripped over a root and fell. "Ah!" She shouted in surprise she wasn't hurt but the creature was literally right on top of her. It picked her up by her abdomen like a doll making her squirm and wiggle for freedom. Ryou was desperate to get out of the creature's clutches especially after she paused her attempts to escape and looked up at the harpy pleading internally for it to release her.

The harpy sneered with distain as it glared at its prey but before it could do any harm to Ryou a large rock was launched at the harpy's head causing it to drop the white haired satyress and stubble. As soon as Ryou fell to the ground Bakura ran by and picked her up bridal style and led her away and back to the large tree they had come out of. The exit point of the large oak was all splintered and cluttered with large heavy pieces but something else was happening with the tree that Bakura had just noticed it was coming back together again, it was regenerating itself. The British voiced satyr then got a clever idea and began looking around frantically before the harpy could catch up with him. Finally he found some pretty looking flowers with oddly stiff stems after placing Ryou down gently he started picking a few and some hollowed reeds. Soon the shrieks of the harpy were heard as the silver haired satyr carfully pulled the flowers from the stems, the ends of them looked like needles.

It didn't take long for Ryou to question his methods after hearing the bird lady in the distance. "Just trust me." He said as he laid out about ten or so of the stems and tied five reeds together with some vines. "Help me load these!" He said frantically. Ryou was still unsure as to what Bakura was doing but never the less she trusted him, so she worked fast at loading her share of the bundled reads, whatever Bakura was up to Ryou hoped that it would work. After gathering four groups of five reeds into a bundle they quickly loaded the stems into each one. By the time they had finished the harpy was getting nearer Bakura stood at the exit point of the tree as it continued healing its bark. The winged beast flew fast toward them as he readied his makeshift blow dart. Just before the last second Bakura blew into the reeds as hard as he could two times, directly striking the harpy in its shoulder, clavicle, thigh, arm, neck, etc. he then dove backwards into the remaining gaps of the tree followed by the angered harpy.

Ryou watched helplessly as she saw the male go into the tree he only to come out of the other end before the harpy's head came through the front of the tree. Whatever was in those flower stems took effect fast because the bird creature's movements were beginning to slow down. It was fighting hard against the toxins still trying to reach out toward the satyrs only to eventually become limp and fall over in an unconscious heap.

Ryou couldn't believe it was the harpy dead? No it was still breathing whatever Bakura did it worked. The harpy was stuck halfway through the tree with its body still inside as it started regenerating around the bird woman. Ryou stared wide eyed caught between shock and relief. Bakura then came over to his little satyress and held out a hand to her and helped her up.

"Uh...Thank you." She said blushing. Bakura nodded and looked to the shy thin girl with intrigue as he took in the sight of her new outfit. He hadn't gotten to fully appreciate it before because all the craziness but now, he had a good look at how well everything seemed to compliment her. "Heh not a problem." He responded with a smirk. Ryou blushed even harder and laid her ears down in fluster, the male's voice was now warm and suave instead of cold and cruel, it made her heart throb so much she feared it would burst. She then quickly changed the subject by reverting the conversation back onto the harpy. "W-What did you do to it?" She asked. Bakura looked to the creature and answered, "The stems I used are called Daggerflies. The fluid in them can be used to tranquilize a full grown minotaur. It should keep it unconscious for a few hours and it should be subdued for a little longer since the tree is regenerating over the body it'll regrow stronger than before." He said. Ryou held a breath then turned to study the creature she was actually quite impressed with the result of the satyr's quick thinking and expert knowledge of the forest fauna, with all the time she spent in the forest even she didn't know that. She looked back at the male seeing him smile pridefully at his handy work. Strangely enough it brought a smile to her face.

Bakura then got serious and looked around finding the continuation of the path. "Come on let's head towards the center whoever we don't meet up with we'll find them on their designated path and help them out if we can." He said.

Ryou snapped out of her thoughts to register Bakura's words and finally nodded. With that they both walked along the path side by side with Ryou being held close to Bakura protectively. The two hoped that they weren't too late in reaching their friends.

...

The harpy shrieked as it flew down the center path looking for the two shorter satyrs it flew through the trees determined to locate her prey as she sniffed the air and ground. Yami and Yugi were hiding behind a tree waiting for the harpy to look in another direction so that they could get closer down the path and escape. Just as the bird woman's back was turned the two made a run for it. The creature unfortunately heard the sounds of their scurrying and went after them. They both dodged and jumped out of the way every time until Yugi tripped and fell on a root in the ground. The harpy was poised to strike it closed in on the helpless satyr who shielded herself with arms in defense. "...huh?" Yugi hummed in question of why she hadn't been attacked. She looked up and gasped at the sight of Yami holding the creature back by its legs using his bare hands.

Yugi could see that the side of his temple where he had been scratched by the harpy's razor sharp talons. Blood trickled down the left side of his face making it look worse than it really was. The little satyress nearly teared up at the sight afraid that the male was hurt bad. Yami however hadn't even noticed the pain since all he could think about was protecting his little love. He pushed forward with all his strength and until the harpy was up against a tree covered entirely with vines.

These vines however were not any ordinary foliage growth, these were enchanted and once the harpy touched them the plants began to grow over the creature's body trapping it against the tree. After subduing the harpy Yami staggered backwards and fell onto his bottom as all the adrenaline that kept him steady depleted making him instantly exhausted. Yugi ran over frantically toward her savior then collapsed at his side checking him over to make sure he was okay. "Yami! You have a scratch!" She exclaimed. "It's alright Yugi I'm fine." He said, secretly enjoying having his little faun fuss over his wellbeing but he didn't show it.

After finding no other injuries Yugi sighed with relief and smiled happily as she looked Yami in the eye his deep maroon orbs mirroring all of her own feelings of bliss and content of knowing that Yami would be okay. Yami then smiled and like before he brought a hand to the little satyress' face and caressed it softly. Yugi didn't flinch this time instead she welcomed the warm hand on her face closing her eyes, and even pressed her own to it enjoying the warmth of his touch. The female felt her heart soar as the male's skin pressed against hers. It was like a spark had set off inside her making her unable to ever leave.

Yami loved this moment being able to touch his little faun and having her touch him with the same tenderness it was pure bliss. He loved the satyress and he could only hope this meant that she loved him too, or at the least she had some care for him. Their moment of bliss was cut short unfortunately. The sudden snapping of the vines brought the two out of their trans and back to reality. The harpy was biting through the vines and though it might take a while it would eventually get free. They needed to get away now before it could escape so the two satyrs ran down the path toward the center of the forest in hopes that they find their friends.

...

After running nearly half of forty minutes Yami and Yugi came out of some bushes, they eventually found themselves in the center of the forest where the sun showed through the circle of tall trees from above. Once they reached the center another rustle of bushes was heard from the path that was to the right of them. The two pale satyrs came out holding hands just like them but the females immediately let go of the males' when they saw each other and ran over to hug each other with relief. "Ryou! You both made it!" Yugi cheered. "Yugi!" Ryou cheered back as the two pale satyresses embraced each other. Bakura scowled at the sudden loss of his counterpart's touch he hated being ditched for the shrimp, [Guess he knows how Téa felt]. After a minute Yami came over and put a hand to his friend's shoulder and chuckled. Bakura darted his eyes toward the other male then sniffed the air where the shorter satyr was standing, the distinct scent of copper was present and it made him question until he saw the scratch on the side of Yami's face. "Ironheart-Zeus what the bloody hell happened to you?" He asked. "Long story." Yami answered. He then looked around and asked, "Where are Marik and Malik?" The others looked around too in confusion wondering where their final members were.

"What if they ran into one of the harpies!" Ryou panicked. "Well maybe they..." Bakura was cut off by Yami's hand to his mouth as he listened to what at the moment was silence. "Do you hear that?" Yami asked as he moved his ears back and fourth to hone in on what he was hearing. It was the sound of rustling bushes and...a girl grunting? Everyone else could hear it once they listened hard enough but they had no idea where exactly it was coming from. Yami treaded into the forest path to their left it wasn't that far as stepped carefully inside. The two Hikaris stayed close behind Bakura while Yami led the way, closer to the now more discernible sounds.

Yami pulled aside a branch and raised a brow as he found the source of the sounds. Malik was seen straightening her halter top,while her waist was being held by Marik, as he was picking leaves out of her disheveled hair the dark goat smiling wildly at her. From the four's point of view they looked like they had been intimate with each other, Malik looked up and gasped as she cover herself frantically mortified that she had been caught in such an embarrassing state. If it wasn't for Marik carrying her through the damn forest like baggage she wouldn't have looked so indecent. Marik however enjoyed seeing his satyress looking so bedraggled especially with her clothes nearly falling off of her body, it was quite alluring.

The two younger satyresses blushed profusely as did Yami when they saw the scene. "M-M-Malik!" Yugi called out frantically blushing in fluster to seeing their friend looking like fresh sex that never actually happened.

"Were-... Were you two...? Are you kidding me?" Bakura shouted, Malik spoke up immediately, "Shut up we didn't do anything it's not what it looks like!" Yugi and Ryou covered their eyes while Malik continued trying to protest the accusations and Bakura kept shouting obscenities at the pair. The silver haired male's rant was cut off by a huge and sudden gust of wind which blew so hard the tree branches snapped and broke all around them.

The satyrs all covered their eyes with their arms as the debris of fauna flurried around them whipping against their faces and scratching at their skin. Yami held Yugi as did Bakura with Ryou and Marik with Malik. The tricolor haired male peeked open an eye and saw with wide-eyed shock that it was the orange haired harpy that was after Malik and Marik. It was covered in lacerations and deep bloodied cuts all over its body from the splinters and jagged wood pieces, some of which were sticking out from the bird woman's body.

"Run!" Yami shouted prompting everyone else to do so. They got out and toward the center of the forest sprinting hastily away. Just then another of the harpies came down and spread her wings intimidatingly as the red haired bird lady looked down at them menacingly vines hanging around her body. "Oh gods it got free!" The satyrs backed away slowly as they got closed in by the other one. The creatures surrounded them and began closing in on them more and more.

Just then the red haired harpy grabbed the smallest of all the satyrs. "Yugi!" Cried the two Hikaris as the harpy made off with the young satyress. Yami was not about to lose his love again, so without thinking he jumped onto the half bird creature and fought to pry the talons apart to free Yugi. The other harpy was about to attack the four remaining prey as it loomed over them with menacing intent. It charged toward them while Bakura held Ryou close, and Malik held Marik's head to her chest in fear much to his enjoyment [despite the danger]. However the creature was unable to reach the remaining satyrs after being impaled on a spear. Mai-Aphrodite had finally showed up and perished the fowl creature by stabbing it through the heart.

After killing the harpy Mai turned to the satyrs to check on them. "Is everyone okay?" She asked with great concern. Everyone then turned toward the sky as Ryou pointed upward. "One of those things just took Yugi and Yami's fighting it!" She said. Mai turned to fly up and help but was suddenly tackled down by another harpy. It was the blue haired one that Bakura had trapped earlier it seemed to have awakened and wanted to avenge her dead sister. Mai was able to fight it off but she was having some difficulty delivering a fatal blow. She stabbed, swung, and even blasted at the thing continuously exhausting a lot of her strength until she was brought down by a large claw to her face.

The rest of the Satyrs just stood by as the battle went on for some time. Their hearts sank as Mai was brought down by the creature painfully, they didn't know what else to do. It was unsure how or why but when Ryou and Malik locked eyes with each other they both ended up sharing the same instinct to go in and help. Without another moment of hesitation the two Hikaris ran in and shielded the goddess from the monstrous harpy.

The two Yamis ran in after them ready to defend their loves and the goddess even if they could get hurt. With a swipe of a claw the four dodged the attack then Bakura said, "Get her out of here! We'll deal with this thing!" He said. "Do you even have any weapons on you?" Asked Ryou, "Here" Mai said weakly as she conjured some magic to the male satyrs, the aura formed into a sword for Marik and an axe for Bakura, and each of them got a shield. "I can sense Ishizu and my son getting closer, just keep it occupied until they get here." She said before losing consciousness. The two males waisted no time with a nod to each other the determined satyrs fought valiantly against the beast.

The two fought like true warriors as they slashed and thrusted their weapons at the bird beast. Marik was unsettlingly enjoying himself as he cut the creature everywhere he could reach satisfied with the screeches of agony, while Bakura just kept going for the legs and wings since they were the creature's weak spot it almost stumbled as the two psychos assaulted it thoroughly. However their victory was short lived when the creature flapped its massive wings and blew the male backwards onto the ground. It prowled toward them ready to pounce on them like a hungry cat. They were so winded by the blast that their reaction time was late when they saw it almost on them, until another sword made of yellow aura was struck through the creature's chest.

The males and females looked to see that it was Ishizu and Zigfried. The darker skinned goddess then jumped forward and sunk the glowing blade deeper into the creature until she saw the life leave its eyes completely.

"About time you bloody got here!" Bakura yelled as his weapon disapperedas well as his friend's. "Aw! I'm gonna miss that sword." Marik said. Ishizu-Diana then looked around and asked where are the other two?" She said with concern in her tone. Everyone looked up when screaming was heard.

...

Yami had a tight grip on the harpy that held his little one in a vice grip. He put the beast into a tight choke hold only making it struggle even more. "Yami!" Yugi called before doing the unthinkable, she didn't want to risk Yami getting hurt anymore so she bit the creature hard on its extremely fragile foot. It then dropped her about ten or more feet from the air. Yami looked down in shock then dived down after her he wrapped his arms around her as they fell and whispered something in her ear that made her eyes widen. The harpy followed the couple downward with a claw stretched out to grab them it was so close she could almost taste them until a large white bolt of lightning struck down onto the bird woman and left her singed and motionless. The harp being literal dead weight now hit the ground first while Yugi and Yami fell into a couple of trees near the middle of the forest.

"Oh no!" Malik whispered loudly as she saw the two fall it looked like a long fall and it was likely a painful one too. The satyrs ran off to their friends with adrenaline guiding them throughout the run. It wasn't long before they'd found the smaller satyrs intertwined with each other and still. Ryou put a hand to her mouth as she saw them lying motionless in the mess of broken branches and debris. She ran over hastily and tried to wake Yugi. "Yugi! Come on get up!" She then turned the small satyress over and listened for a heart beat but it came up silent making her fear the worst.

Bakura came up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder, in comfort as she cried into his embrace Malik covered her mouth in devastation at the sight of the still satyrs before Marik reached over and held her close as she buried her face into his chest. It was almost assumed that the two were dead or at the least comatose until they heard groaning coming from Yugi.

The Gods soon showed up as the satyrs nearly mourned their potential losses. The love God and Goddess were right behind Ishizu-Diana all wondering what was going on. The satyrs looked in awe as the little satyress came to blinking away the grogginess enough to see Yami's unconscious face just inches from hers. She gasped and blushed profusely at the handsome sleeping visage then got up sitting sideways as she looked at Yami and said, "Y-Yami what happened wake up!" She said in a quiet shout. She became teary eyed and scared that the male was possibly gone. Ryou reached over and hugged her comfortingly and Malik ran over to join them while Bakura and Marik stood behind them also fearing the worst of their friend's condition.

Yugi let a tear fall from her eyes until a groan was heard making her and the others look to Yami with hope in their eyes. Yugi turned the waking satyr over onto his back looking at him as he fought to open his eyes "Yami?" She asked as she held his still warm hand to her face begging for him to wake up and to be okay. Yami could hear the sounds of his name being called by a single small feminine voice slowly pulling him closer back into consciousness. Finally the satyr blinked his eyes open to the beautiful sight of his little satyress' face pressed against his hand and looking at him with wide hopeful eyes. "Yugi." He said lowly as he instinctively moved his hands against her warm cherubic cheek, full of love and endless devotion.

Everyone sighed and came over to help Yami up from the ground relieved and grateful that he was okay. "You bloody arse don't ever scare us like that again, or I'll shave that bloddy hair of your, and turn it into a carpet!" Bakura said as he pulled on Yami's horns in violent glee that he was okay and Marik threw an arm around his neck and held him to himself happily "Glad you're still alive my friend!" He said with a cackle. All the while during the satyrs' reunion the god and goddesses sighed in relief as well. Soon the centaurs came to join them in the forest center from behind trees and bushes looking wary of any possible danger. To their relief the harpies were dead and the satyrs seemed okay. Maji, Josephine, and Kisara came galloping in excitedly to greet the Hikaris with hugs and questions of their wellbeing.

Mai-Aphrodite smiled at how happy everyone was not only was the danger of the dreaded harpy sisters brought to an end but on top of that her matchmaking scheme worked out beautifully. Just as Ishizu had put a hand to her shoulder giving her a warm smile thunder bursted and a bolt of lightning came down into the middle of the forest. Suddenly a bright shinning giant figure stood before everyone tall, powerful, strong with pale skin. The glorious being had a head of silver grey hair, braided on both sides, a semi long beard, and dark brown eyes, as he looked down onto the creatures and gods. Mai-Aphrodite looked timid as she looked up at the being. She walked up to him with her head low. "H-hello father." She said. "You seem to have created quite a ruckus Mai-Aphrodite." He said as he folded his arms in a scolding fashion.

"I was just trying to help them get together. There was potential for love there and I just wanted to make it flourish. Besides they needed the lesson." She said as she folded her arms in partial defiance. "And it's not my fault that Kaoruko-Eris got jealous again." She reasoned, before Ishizu stepped up. "Ironheart may I ask what you've done with Kaoruko?" She queried respectfully. The mighty deity chuckled and answered, "I've placed her with Anubis-Hades. She'll be cleaning up after Cerberus for a millennia after today." Ishizu and the other gods smiled in satisfaction at that news the little brat deserved it. As soon as the matter of the chaos goddess' punishment was dealt with Ironheart then looked to the young satyresses who were standing with the Yamis quietly.

They looked back at the god intimidated by how powerful he was he was the god of all the gods after all. He smiled and crooked his finger telling them to come hither. The three females came closer and respectfully stood before him as he looked to them with a warm smile. "I see that my daughter and Ishizu have caused you three some trouble." He said. Yugi stood at the center of the two and nodded with a blush and hesitantly said, "Yes but...th-they also helped us alot." She said greatfully. "I know and I'm pleased at how well you three have adjusted to your new forms. You were very helpful and kind to everyone around you despite your woes, and I am willing to undo what Mai and Ishizu have done and make everything right again." He said. Yugi looked up in amazement, "Even revert us back to our original genders?" She asked.

The god simply nodded which sent Yugi and her friends into shocked silence, they've been pretty much all over this forest wondering how to undo this mess and regain their male forms, but now...Yugi wasn't sure if it was what she wanted anymore. Now that she had realized her feelings for Yami how could she go back to being a male? Ryou felt the same she was being to like Bakura and the amazing stories he told, she especially liked how safe he had made her feel when he held her. How could she possibly give that up now?

Malik however was ready to accept the offer smiling triumphantly as she looked to up to the god. She was prepared to finally put this nightmare of a day behind her and get her malehood back after literally running all over the place just to figure out how to get out of such turmoil now there was hope. The blonde looked to her friends and noticed the sad looks they had on their faces. "Guys what's wrong? Were finally going to be males again!" She questioned, she imagined her friends would be happier than this but they looked so glum. "Malik, I...I don't want to be a male again." Yugi stated shyly. Malik was dumfounded, "What!" She yelled. Ryou then piped up voicing her thoughts on the matter too. "I don't either, Bakura was really scary at first but now I don't think I'd like being without him." She said. The blonde satyress was speechless, baffled. When had her friends even began to have such feelings?

She could see the sincerity in their eyes as she looked at their reluctant faces, had they really fallen in love with Yami and Bakura? Seriously two of the very three who beat them up, chased them around, and terrorized them? "How could you even think to feel that way after all the crap they put us through!" Malik shouted. The two younger satyresses just looked at her in silent pleading. She couldn't understand how, when, or why, but she could understand that their feelings were genuine, and as she looked back at the somewhat distraught Yamis she couldn't help but register their sorrows as well, Bakura tried to mask his troubles with an uncaring scowl as he looked away from his satyress, but even she could see through it, even Marik looked depressed. He was looking right at her with pleading eyes begging her to reconsider or at least take some time to think about it.

As she watched the Yamis who had their heads and eyes lowered with sadness wondering how they should feel, it made her hesitate. The lavender goat-legged female looked back at her friends who both had big watery eyes and dilated-pupiled puppy dog eyes, pleading to stay the way they were so they can be with their loves. She folded her arms defiantly, so Yugi asked instead, "What if..." She trailed off catching the god's attention. "What if we...don't want to go back to normal?" She asked as bravely as possible. Ryou looked up with similar concerns in her eyes awaiting the thunder god's answer. "Is that really what you want?" He asked.

Zigfried stepped in to shed some light on the situation. "They might grandfather, I used the enchanted pollen on them earlier, it only works if the desire of the heart is true." He said. The satyresses glared unamused by this fact but after hearing that the feelings were only brought on by the will of their own feelings deep down the two females let it go. As for Malik she was downright annoyed by this revelation, why on earth would she fall for someone like Marik? And why would her heart want to be with him? Even if he did save her from getting crushed under that tree branch and from getting killed by a harpy it didn't mean that she could ever like him.

The tall god stroked his beard as he thought, "Well since your choice wasn't entirely influenced..." He thought out loud. "Alright if that is truly what you desire you may stay females and you may stay with your loves." He said. The three smiled happily, Yugi looked back to Yami then ran to him with open arms. The shorter male was surprised to see the young one running over to him but once she was in his arms he didn't care, he was just happy to have her with him. Ryou ran over to Bakura wrapping her arms around his neck like a vice. Malik stayed in her spot before the god watching how her friends displayed such warm and tender affection to their respective counterparts. She couldn't believe how- happy they looked.

Malik was deeply confused just because her friends chose to stay females doesn't mean she had to as well, but she couldn't ignore that having Marik dote on her was...flattering even if he did go a little overboard sometimes and she did feel safe when he held close during that second attack of the harpy, and it was sweet how he comforted her when she thought Yugi's injury was life threatening. She put her hands to her head in frustration trying to block out these stupid revelations of how much she actually liked Marik's attention. The guy was a freaking psychopath! He was certainly not qualified for life-mate material. But seeing as how he was so loyal to his friends, is it possible that he was capable of the same loyalty to a mate? Was he capable of being loyal to...her?

She looked up at the towering god pleading with her gaze for answers, she was so confused. He put a comforting hand to her shoulder and nodded, as if saying it was okay. That simple nod gave her all the answers she needed which prompted Ironheart-Zeus to take his leave, his daughter and fellow gods decided to leave as well. Mai walked over to Malik and said, "I am sorry about the mess you all went through, but I'm not sorry for showing you a female's world for a day..." Malik looked away still upset by the outcome of it all, but was made to look at the goddess when she gently brought her face toward her own and said, "It's not the end of the world sweetheart, and trust me you'll learn to love em'" she said with a wink. Malik gave weak smirk and said, "The Goddess of love and beauty, can't be wrong about these things huh?" She stated in the form of a dark joke. Even so Mai smiled reassuringly before letting her body become engulfed by her purple aura and then began ascending. Everyone watched as the divine beings beamed into the sky giving off the various colors of their auras as they ascended back onto Mount Olympus where they would watch over them for many years in the future.

The Hikaris and centaurs waved goodbye as the gods came out of sight, they also said their goodbyes to the sweet little cherubs that helped them get together and told them to come back again soon. Adena was so happy with the turn out that she kissed Mokuba on the cheek leaving him flustered and sheepishly rubbing his neck as his counterpart held his hand and waved to their new friends with the other. Malik gave a small wave as she too watched the ascension it was not goodbye forever but she wondered how long she could handle being a female before seeing the gods again let alone handling Marik and his advances.

She looked upward holding herself in silent contemplation hoping that she and her friends had made the right decision. Malik sighed before she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder it wasn't one of her fellow Hikaris' hands, it was Marik's she had learned to recognize his touch by now though at the moment it felt warmer, more kind, and comforting than before. She turned to face him seeing a look of genuine concern on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked in more thoughtful tone than usual. Malik took a second to register the shift then formed a small smile before nodding, "I will be." She responded softly before receiving another of Marik's hugs only this time she could actually feel his love for her.

The blonde gold-clad female blushed as she was pulled in tighter by the darker male. She eventually let go of her tenseness enough to hug him back finally surrendering to his affections. She wasn't about to accept being in love with him now, but perhaps one day when they get futher down the road then maybe she'll consider it as love.

The other two Hikaris and Yamis watched the scene with unspoken elation wishing nothing but absolute happiness for the two. Bakura however was hoping that Malik would be able to survive a lifetime with the crazy fool.

...

A year later Mai-Aphrodite and Ishizu-Diana were watching the flourishing amount of love being spread throughout the land. It was absolutely wonderful how every creature, human, and beast were in so much bliss. Jono-Hermes came up to observe too only this time he wasn't going to be a nuisance he just exhaled in content as he watch on from the clouds. The young god sat between his dear friends as they all watched their favorite group of six satyrs. Everyday the love between the couples grew more and more even Malik was indeed falling in love with Marik she accepted her new form somewhat completely and she was now seen rarely without the bronze skinned male right behind or beside her.

"So does Téa still pray to you for Yami's love?" Ishizu asked casually never taking her eyes off the scene. "Yes but I've stopped listening I can't just give her someone else's true love, so she's just gonna have to get over it." Mai answered also gluing her eyes to the fray of creatures below. She then continued, "It's so strange how much a practical joke turned into such a beautiful thing. I almost can't believe it." She stated. "I agree fate cannot always be in our hands, sometimes it just works itself out without us." Ishizu-Diana said, before Jono shushed them, "I'm trying to watch the party, and you guys say that I talk too much." He said earning a smile and a giggle from the amused goddesses they were glad that everything turned out well and now they just had to wait for the next mortal with a love problem or any other issues to come along.

The Gods knew all and with that kind of knowing how could they be wrong?

...

In the Forest the creatures were all in the Nymph Falls with their mates and friends as they celebrated together. The Yamis and Hikaris were in the water playing with each other and cuddling happily, the Yamis showering their new mates with all the love and affection they deserved and the Hikaris returning the favor fully. Bakura and Ryou were sitting on a rock Bakura lounging back while looking up toward Ryou as he sat between her legs. They were telling funny stories while Ryou fed her silver haired satyr berries and kissed him lightly. She grew to love the now ex thief for more than just his captivating tales, he was also very protective and despite being really dark and crude he was mostly like a big sweet lovable kitty. Bakura just loved how cute and sweet his little light was, so innocent and radiant he couldn't bring himself to act cruel to or around her although others weren't always so luck.

Marik was playing a game of "chase" with Malik where every time she was caught she'd get a kiss on the lips which would always lead to aggressive and passionate make out sessions between the two. The female couldn't help but get herself use to being with the crazy male, when he wasn't being a total psycho he was a huge cuddlier with a preference for inappropriately touching Malik in unmentionable places, but she couldn't bring herself to mind now, after they started getting intimate she began to actually enjoy his touches. Marik just couldn't keep his hands off of his beautiful female, he had never felt so complete and full, hell he didn't even believe that he had a heart until he was first foiled by his blonde female look alike. She was fun, clever, and the only one who could put him in his place if need be or keep him calm enough not to kill anyone.

As for Yugi and Yami they were by all means happy; with each other, with their bond, and with their lives. They had that special connection that just made you feel like there was a warm rainbow in your soul when you were around them. What the two youngest satyrs had was pure, and blissful and no one could ever come between them. Téa and the other nymphs tried to weasel their way back into the Yamis' favor many times by trying to outshine the Hikaris by showing off their assets and trying to be amorously playful, but everytime they would be ignored for the Hikaris. Eventually they just gave up and though Téa was still envious and desperate for Yami's attention she too had given up the fight as she and the nymphs watched from a distance as the satyrs frolicked together happily. Téa huffed and transformed into a pink blossom tree and sulked the rest of the celebration as did the rest of her fellow nymphs, Vivian however just followed suite to escape the two obnoxious imps known as Weevil and Rex who were aggravating her by constantly trying to gain her affection.

Yugi talked with Yami as they sat at the edge of the pool cuddling with each other and sharing tales about trivial things like their favorite games, and who would win between each other. All the while the centaurs played music and danced even enjoyed the cool waters along with the Hikaris and Yamis. Josephine and Seto sat cuddled up under a tree, Kisara and Critius played music together, and Maji and Manaho were dancing together happily.

Yugi paused for a moment during hers and Yami's conversation, she asked, "Yami are, you content with me...as your mate?" Yami just looked onward nonchalantly and answered just as plainly, "No." Yugi was taken aback by his answer until he smiled and continued. "I'm not content..." He then picked her up and placed her onto his lap and looked her in the eye, "I'm happy to have you as my mate." He said filling his gaze with as much love and devotion as he could show conveying every ounce of it to his little satyress with sincerity. Yugi then softened her own gaze before leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her mate pulling him into a deep kiss.

This was exactly the kind of love Yami has always wanted a partnership, a companion who was sweet, kind, carrying and complementary to him in every way. Yugi felt the same even if her match came to her in a strange way it was still worth it. Together they were the perfect balance between dark and light.

"I love you." They both looked with wide eyes and blushes after speaking in unison the moment then turned from awkward to humorous as the couple shared in a laugh with each other, even so they new that they meant everyone of those three words. They hugged and held each other in bliss as the rest of their friends celebrated feeling as though they were the only ones in the whole world.

Finally the satyrs and satyresses were truly and fully happy and they thanked the Gods everyday for it.

**The End**

**Hope You all enjoyed let me know what you think in the comments and no flaming please.**

**(1)Pettia is an ancient Greece version of Checkers except you win by trapping your opponent's peice between two of your own**

**(2)The Dark Mystic Elf**

**(3)The Celtic Gaurdian**

**(4)Dark Magician Girl**

**(5)Male Mana**

**Again no flames.**

**Anjie-Kun Out!**


End file.
